Charmed: life for the Halliwells 12
by Charmedforlife17
Summary: All the children are now in school. Parker uses her powers to make her first crush love her. Payton is killed and her use of magic in the past will determine if the Elders will bring her back. Wyatt, Chris and Melinda take a trip into space on a mission. P.J. accidentally turns herself into a boy while playing with her cousins new wand. Sit back and enjoy 2019!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

 **The ultimate party disaster**

Forty eight year old witch and charmed one Prudence (Prue) Halliwell lived in the family manor with her husband, children, sisters, nieces, nephews and brother in laws. It was the New Year's Eve party and she was walking the family dog Belle, a seven year old English springer spaniel, with her three year old daughter Passion. Her white-lighter husband Andy was decorating the house with their eight year old daughter Payton, six year old son Preston and four year old daughter Paris.

Forty five year old witch and charmed one Piper Halliwell, Prue's younger sister, was in the kitchen cooking the meal with her almost twelve year old daughter Melinda. Her white- lighter husband Leo was in the living with their three year old daughter Aria who was playing with the family cat Trixie, a fluffy black kitten. Their sons Wyatt age almost sixteen and Chris age fourteen were at the park with their friends and Chris's girlfriend Susan who no one but him liked.

Forty three year old witch and charmed one Phoebe Halliwell, Prue and Piper's younger sister, was bathing her three year old daughter Penny. Her cupid husband Coop was placing crystals around the manor to keep out the demons. Helping him was their daughters P.J. (Prue Johnna) age eleven, Parker age nine, and Patty age five.

Forty one year old white-lighter witch and charmed one Paige Matthews, Prue Piper and Phoebe's younger half-sister, was chasing her three year old daughter Mackenzie down the street. Her mortal husband Henry Mitchell was arguing with their eleven year old identical twin daughters Tamora and Kat (Katalina) Mitchell about cleaning their room. Their ten year old adopted son Henry Mitchell Junior was getting himself ready for the party.

Half an hour before the party was about to start Tamora headed up to the attic. She placed three white candles in a circle and said the summoning spell. Grams (Penny Halliwell), the grandmother of Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige, came in spirit form with her daughter Patty. A moment later they transformed into human form. They gave Tamora a hug and followed her down to the living room.

Not long after Sam Wilder, Paige's white-lighter father, orbed in. Victor, the mortal father of Prue, Piper and Phoebe, arrived only minutes later. The children ran to their grandfathers for hugs not allowing their mothers to greet them. Sam only came around on New Year's Eve, and occasionally Christmas. Victor on the other hand came for every birthday party and sometimes just to visit.

By noon the guests started to arrive. First it was Phoebe's mortal boss and friend Elise Rothman along with her eleven year old niece Alyssa who was best friends with Melinda. Next it was Sheila and Darryl, the families close mortal friends, along with their two sons Mikey age twenty and Darryl Junior age almost seventeen, he was friends with Wyatt. Then it was the families close witch friends: Billie, her older sister Christy, her husband Austin and their children Ginny age six and Jamie age three. Ginny was best friends with Preston, and Jamie was friends with Passion, Aria, Penny, and Mackenzie.

The adults were talking amongst themselves. Wyatt, Chris and the Morris boys were up in Wyatt's room playing video games. Melinda, P.J., Tamora, Kat and Alyssa were talking about magic. Henry Jr. was in his room reading one of the new books he had gotten for Christmas. Parker and Payton were playing a card game quietly. Preston and Ginny were coluoring together. The rest of the children were chasing each other around the living room, knocking things over in the process.

The first fight to break out was between Tamora and Alyssa, they were not friends. Tamora was mad because Alyssa had accidently said something offensive and even though she apologized Tamora made a scene. Kat then got involved by reminding Tamora about their time at the white-lighter boot camp, this put a stop to the argument. Parker got annoyed with Payton telling her what to do on her turn. She got up and threw the deck of cards onto the floor and stormed away. Preston and Ginny were either best friends or enemies, at the moment they were in a fight. It wasn't normal for sweet little Ginny to fight but when it came to Preston there was an exception. Preston got violent and pushed her down making her cry, he was put on a six minute time out in the magic proof room, a room in the manor in which magic didn't work. Patty and Paris got into a quick argument about who was it, they rarely ever fought. Passion, Aria and Mackenzie ganged up on Penny when she cheated by beaming away from them.

When supper time came everyone gathered around the kitchen table. Before they could eat one of them needed to say a toast to the New Year. This year it was Phoebe's turn to make the toast. She lifted her glass and said,

"Another year has passed us too fast, and we are now different people than we were last January, even if the change was little. I hope this New Year will bring us love, opportunity, growth, kindness, family and friendship. TO 2019!"

"TO 2019" the others repeated raising their glasses."

By the time it was 11:59 p.m. most of the children were passed out. Preston and Ginny were snuggled up together in Preston's bed. Patty and Paris were fast asleep in their room. The three year old girls were asleep in their bedroom, Jamie was sleeping in Phoebe and Coop's bed for the time being. Everyone else was sitting around the living room on the edge of their seats. Another minute passed and they all jumped up shouting "HAPPY NEW YEARS!"

It was over as quickly as it came. The children who lived in the manor tiredly headed up to their rooms. Billie and Austin scooped up their children and headed out the door with the other guests. Grams and Patty hugged the sisters and disappeared back to the spirit realm. Now the adults quickly headed up to bed before any of the children could wake and bother them. Both Belle and Trixie were passed out on the living room floor, too tired to head up to P.J. and Parker's rooms where they usually slept.

Two days later, the third of January, it was the third birthday of Passion, Aria, Penny, Mackenzie and Jamie. It was also the first day back to school from Christmas break. This meant the party was going to be at the pre-school. The parents had planned the party for two months making sure everything was perfect and it was going the ultimate party.

At Westcott high school Wyatt and Chris meant up with their friends. There was Claire, an eleventh grade witch who used to live in the magic realm but moved to the mortal realm, she had met Wyatt and Chris at magic camp at age seven. There was Kennedy and Dakota, two mortal girls in the tenth who met Wyatt in Pre-school or kindergarten. Then there was Austin and Carter, two mortal boys in the tenth grade who met Wyatt in grade one than met Chris the following year. There was also Susan Black, Chris' girlfriend who no one but him liked, she was a ninth grade bully and mortal. Only Kennedy, Dakota, Austin, Carter and of course Claire knew about magic.

At Westcott elementary school Melinda met up with Alyssa as usual. Tamora and Kat met up with their sixth grade mortal twin friends Rosie and Lily. P.J. met up with her witch friend Onia who was in the sixth grade. The other children didn't have any specific friends, they changed every day. Except for Preston who's only friend was Ginny.

At the pre-school Prue, Andy, Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Coop, Paige, Henry, Billie and Austin were outside setting everything up. Prue and Andy brought the two elephants, the children were going to ride them. Piper and Leo blew up the bounce house. Phoebe and Coop checked a clip board when each of the three clowns arrived. Paige and Henry set up the exploding cake. Billie and Austin set up the face paint stand. Once they were done the children all came running out amazed, the teachers looked like they were going to faint. It didn't take long for everything to go wrong.

First both of the elephants pooped on the school lawn making the toddlers refuse to go near them. Second the bounce house deflated on a group of toddlers including Penny and Jamie. Next the clowns attempted to kidnap four of the children, and luckily Paige and Henry caught them. Then it started to rain which ruined all the face paint. Long story short the party had to be canceled.

Two weeks later it wasn't going good for the couples. It started off with Prue and Andy arguing about taking away Passion's powers. Then Leo and Piper were in a fight because Leo was easier on Chris than the other children. Phoebe and Coop were going at each other over their children's futures. Paige and Henry weren't getting along because Paige wanted to send Mackenzie to white-lighter boot camp. And Chris had enough of Susan criticizing his family and friends.

Prue and Andi were in their room.

"We are not taking away Passion's powers" Prue stated.

"You do it to the others all the time" Andy replied.

"For punishment and only for a week at the most, not for years"

"Her control power has gotten out of hand ask the kids"

"She will learn how to control it"

"She knows how, she does it on perpouse Prue!"

"She doesn't know any better Andy!"

"I don't see the big deal, we'll give them back when she's older"

"How would you feel watching your siblings and cousins use their powers and not being able to use yours?"

"Henry Jr. doesn't even have powers and he's fine"

"He never had powers so he's use to it, Passion is used to having powers, that's the difference!"

Meanwhile in the living room...

"I treat Chris the same as I treat Wyatt, Melinda and Aria" Leo stated.

"No Leo you don't, you let him get away with everything and undermine me when I punish him" Piper stated.

"No I don't, you just punish him for no reason!"

"Chris is out most rebellious Leo, he doesn't get punished for nothing!"

"I just think he's more on his way than the others"

"No that would be Wyatt and that's not the point!" Piper yelled then continued, "We have to treat them all the same, if Chris does something wrong he is punished just like if Wyatt, Melinda or Aria does something. All rules should apply for him as well, it's unfair to the rest of our kids!"

"Oh yea well Chris never came back from the future to tell you how crappy of a parent you were to him then died before you could make it up to him!"

"I know that hurt but you're not going to fix things buy letting him get off when he needs to learn his lesson, instead you'll have three other kids who will think you loved him more! Besides he wasn't mad because you always punished him, he was mad because you were never there for him, that's how you can make sure your relationship in the future changes!"

Meanwhile in the kitchen...

"Phoebe you have to face the facts, when the children grow up they have to follow one of the family businesses and not just our children, your nieces and nephews as well. They will each have to be a white-lighter, demon vanquishing witch, or cupid, or two out of the three" Coop stated.

"No they don't, they can grow up and be doctors or lawyers or salesman and leave their magic life behind like a normal witch" Phoebe replied.

"They are not normal witches, they have charmed one blood and are part cupid, they at least will have to vanquish demons or demons will vanquish them!"

"We are not going to be the parents who plan their futures, they can always give up their powers and become normal people if they choose"

"You know that's not true."

"P.J.'s a cupid that's fine, but it doesn't look like Parker wants to be a cupid"

"Then she can vanquish demons alongside you and your sisters."

"Or she can give that up and follow her dreams, my sisters and I didn't have a choice but our children do!"

Meanwhile in the back yard...

"Paige we are not sending our three year old daughter to white-lighter boot camp" Henry stated.

"It helped the twins a lot and I know it can turn Kenzie around too" Paige stated.

"In a few years if she needs to then fine, but right now she's only three she'll grow out of it."

"That's what we thought about Tamora and Kat!"

Meanwhile at the park...

"Susan you need to stop treating my friends badly, they're important to me" Chris stated.

"More important than me" Susan asked.

"No but they're my friends and you need to respect them"

"Fine, I'll play nice."

At the end of the week everyone calmed down enough to talk out their problems.

"Through this year let's see if we can change Passion, if not we'll take away just the one power" Prue sated and Andy agreed.

"I'm sorry Piper you were right, I need to discipline Chris when he's in the wrong like I would with the others" Leo stated.

"Leo don't worry about Chris hating you you're a great father. Keep spending time with and help him through his problems and your relationship with him is safe" Piper replied.

"Coop you're right, the children will most likely go into one of the family businesses, and it would be almost impossible to escape from demons" Phoebe stated.

"You're also right, we should force or expect it from them" Coop replied and kissed her.

"Henry you're right it's to early for Kenzie, and maybe she'll turn herself around as she grows up" Paige stated.

"If she doesn't we'll deal with it then" Henry agreed and they shared a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

 **Parker's first crush**

Piper had kicked everyone out of the manor so she could set up for Wyatt's party. She had more decorations than vanquished demons. She had made a huge cake and ordered a large feast. Paige came in to find out why her sister was making such a huge deal about this one party.

"Well it's Wyatt's sixteenth" Piper replied hanging up a banner that said "Happy birthday."

"Isn't the sweet sixteen party more of a girl's thing" Paige asked.

"Do you see flowers and chocolate fountains? No I didn't think so, this is a happy sixteen not a sweet sixteen" Piper replied and went back to decorating.

"No this more of a lets spend all our money when Wyatt will probably want to celebrate out of the manor with his friends" Paige remarked.

"OUT" Piper stated pointing to the entrance of the kitchen.

At noon Victor arrived and felt the same that Paige had about the party. He stated teenage guys didn't care about having a huge party for their sixteenth, that when a boy hit thirteen he was over parties. Not long after Wyatt's friends all arrived, none of them commented on Piper throwing a party, but in their minds they were embarrassed for Wyatt. Wyatt came into the living room looking a little embarrassed himself but didn't say anything to avoid hurting his mother's feelings.

"What's my update on Wyatt" Victor asked.

"Grandpa please, my friends are around" Wyatt stated more embarrassed.

"Fine we'll go into the kitchen" Victor replied.

"Wyatt is all grown up to say the lest, very mature and never acts out, not your typical teenager" Piper stated sitting down in the kitchen.

"He has a white-lighter charge now and does very well with being a white-lighter, and he's still got his job at The Halliwells" Leo added.

"He's very smart and always getting great grades" Piper continued.

"He's got a group of great friends but isn't dating at the moment, hasn't gone on a date since Alexis moved away a few years back. In the family he's closest to Chris but is very close with Melinda and Aria, very helpful and loving to them. Between Piper and I it's even" Leo went on.

"He's got all his white-lighter powers, along with projection and telekinesis" Piper finished, and everyone went back into the living room.

As the party went home Wyatt talked with his friends trying to ignore the screaming children and adults whispering about how grown up he's gotten. He had no idea why his mother had thought this was a good idea. For a guy it was embarrassing, the whole big sixteen party was meant for girls, with all the flowers and fountains, this was more of a children's party. Still he didn't want to hurt his mother's feelings.

During supper he started to think it wasn't so bad having this party, his friends actually seemed to be having a good time. Then it was time to bring out the cake and his face went tomato red. His parents, just like when he was little, came into the kitchen holding the six layer cake while singing the Happy birthday song. His friends were supper quiet but on the verge of laughing, not at him but at the situation, because they were embarrassed for him. Wyatt blew out the candle hoping none of his friends would tell everyone at school.

The following day Wyatt walked into the deserted hallway during second class and met Chris. Seconds later Melinda orbed in from the bathroom at her school. Their charge, Miranda Lemons, was calling for them. This was the third time it had happened during school. Together the siblings orbed to the location of their charge, an alley near the police station.

Miranda was sitting on the ground in pain, her right leg was broken as was her right arm. Her face, arms and legs had many cuts and bruises. She had come face to face with a demon and didn't win the fight. The demon was injured as well but slowly healing itself. Wyatt and Chris took care of finishing off the demon while Melinda healed Miranda's injuries. Next she orbed her home, then the siblings orbed back to their schools. Luckily they had never been long enough to stir up suspicion in their teachers, to get out of class they always asked to use the washroom, which meant they dealt with their charge as quickly as possible.

After school P.J. was out with her father, each day after school she fulfilled her cupid duties. They each had a list of people who needed magical assistance, and it turned out Coop's charges were close by to P.J.'s.

Using his cloaking power Coop beamed to a coffee shop were two young adults were on their first date, neither spoke and both were nervous and didn't know what to do or say. Using his power of temporal stasis he slowed down time so he could tell them what to do, with this power they were also in a trance. Afterwards time continued on and he watched the results of his work. Now the young couple were talking away about their hobbies and finding out they had much in common.

P.J. Was down the street near the mall. Like her father she used the power of temporal stasis to slow down time and put two young teenagers in a trance. These teenagers liked each other but both were to afraid to ask out the other. In the boy's ear P.J. told him to ask the girl out, then sat back and watched her work.

"Hey Emily, I've been wanting to ask you if you wanted to catch a movie with me this Friday" the boy asked.

"Sure I would love to Elliott" Emily replied smiling.

The day before Valentine's day Parker was in class starring at the boy next to her. He was completely clueless. He was a cutie and always seemed to smile, he was also very nice. Parker had a crush on him, and this was her first crush. She couldn't help but love his big brown eyes and dark brown curls. The bell suddenly rang and the children started leaving the room for recess.

"Hey Caleb can I talk to you" Parker asked pulling him back into the classroom.

"What is Parker, do you need help with you work" Caleb asked politely.

"No, I was just wondering if you wanted to be my valentine tomorrow" Parker asked shyly.

"Oh, You're a really nice girl Parker but I'm not interested in girls yet, maybe when we're older ok."

"Oh yea that's fine, you're right too young, well see ya" Parker replied and quickly left.

Parker was hurt but she wasn't going to cry about it. She believed if you liked someone you should just take a chance and tell them, but not be disappointed if they didn't like you back. However she really liked this boy and she knew she wanted him. Though she didn't speak to him for the rest of the day, she had a plan.

After school Parker went home and went straight up to the attic to the book of shadows. She knew she could force someone to love her, P.J. had once done it to Wyatt and Kennedy after Alexis moved away. She just didn't know how it was done, and if she asked her sister P.J. would know she was up to something and tell their parents. So she turned to the book of shadow's for answers but didn't find any. So she snuck into her sister's room and stole her text book on cupids, P.J.'s text books were more advanced than hers though they were in the same class.

The next morning when she arrived at school Parker kissed her hand then approached the boy. She gave him a high five and watched him for a moment. The kiss on her hand interfered with his heart. All of the sudden he gave her a hug and screamed out "I LOVE YOU PARKER HALLIWELL!" Parker looked around and saw everyone was starring especially her cousins. Everyone knew it was odd for Parker to volunteerly go to school on Valentine's day since on this day all the boys2 F would fall in love and chase her due to her cupid side.

Meanwhile at home P.J. and Patty were playing go fish. P.J. had wanted to get a head start on her job but her little sister wanted her attention. She could never say no to any of her sisters even when she really wanted to. So there she was playing with her five year old sister. Even Penny refused to go to pre-school on this holiday, she was near her sisters coloring.

At school everything was going well for Parker. She entered class holding Caleb's hand making the other children stare and whisper. Through class they starred at each other and kissed when the teacher wasn't looking, but since they were nine is was an innocent kiss. Since it had all turned out alright Parker wondered what the big deal was about forcing love. After school Caleb insisted on going home with Parker to which she agreed, and she even let him in on the family secret.

That night at four was the Valentine's day dance at the elementary school, the high school dance was only at seven. Parker arrived with Caleb and wanted to head to the bathroom. However Caleb started acting strange, he became possessive. For an hour he wouldn't let her go anywhere without him, he kept hugging and kissing her, and he did everything for her. Now Parker was able to see the problem. She had no choice but to tell her sister, it was better than her father finding out.

"Parker on this holiday our magic is extreme, especially to mortals, plus you can't force love in the first place it's not fair to him" P.J. Stated.

"I wasn't thinking, can you fix him please" Parker asked.

"I'll take him to Loveland, boss cupid can fix him"

"You're not going to tell on me are you?"

"Tell you what, never do this again and dad won't know about this" P.J. offered, Parker accepted the deal.

P.J. Beamed Caleb to Loveland and explained what had happened to boss Cupid. In no time he reversed Parker's cupid magic and wiped Caleb's memory of the magical events and his love for Parker.

At the party Parker sat by herself feeling like no one could love her, it had been pathetic for her to do what she did. When P.J. returned she saw her sister crying and offered her a dance. She knew her little sister's feelings had been hurt, and this was the least she could do to cheer her up.

At seven Chris picked up Susan at her house and brought her to the school for their Valentine's day party. After dancing through the first song Chris saw his friend Dakota was crying because her date had ditched her. He went to cheer her up and Susan started to make fun of her. This was the last straw for Chris.

"Susan I have told you many times to stop being mean to my friends. I've had it and I'm breaking up with you!" Everyone became silent and watched.

"You're breaking up with me, no I'm dumping you" Susan stated in disbelief.

"Have it your way, we're over" Chris stated.

Susan ran out of the gym and to Chris's guess went home. He didn't care, his friends were very important to him. Even though he didn't seem like the guy to choose his friends over love and stand up for them, he was that kind of guy buried deep within him that came out when it mattered most. Chris stood up, held out his hand and offered her a dance, Dakota smiled and accepted.

It was a slow dance and something changed for Chris and Dakota. Dancing with their arms wrapped around each other. They realized something they had never seen coming. They had feelings for each other. And In an instant without thought Chris proved this when he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Wow wow wow, so you two are together now" Wyatt teasingly said catching them in the act.

"Are we" Chris asked.

"Yes we are" Dakota replied and they shared another kiss.

"I approve" Wyatt remarked and walked away.

(to remind you I have a fandom page for my characters. Extra characters and the parents need work, but the children are all up to date. The website address is wiki/MyCharmedfanfictioncharacterinformation_Wikia


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

 **The cousin from the other realm**

(The fandom website is wiki/MyCharmedfanfictioncharacterinformation_Wikia

This was the first year Melinda didn't want a huge birthday party, she was celebrating her twelfth birthday. All she wanted to do was have a sleep over with her best friend Alyssa. Originally the sleepover was going to be at the manor, but her parents decided it was best for Melinda to sleepover at Alyssa's house, in case of a demon attack.

Melinda was very mature for her age and it was very rare that she acted out, she was the third most well behaved of the children behind Wyatt and Henry Jr. She still loved dance and took lessons in the summers, she also loved to cook like her mom. She had a big heart and was always ready to lend a hand. She didn't care much for vanquishing demons but did her share to help her brothers, she did however enjoy being a white-lighter. She was 58. inches tall, just an inch below average. She had dark brown hair that went down to just above her shoulders, along with dark brown eyes, making her look much like her mother.

At noon Melinda orbed down to the front door with her suitcase in one hand and a pillow and sleeping bag in the other. She waited on the bottom of the stairs watching her chaotic family. It was Prue and Andy's turn to cook lunch and they were running around the kitchen getting all the ingredients and constantly asking Piper if they were doing it right. The other adults were trying to keep the living room clean while the children ran around making messes, eventually they gave up. Chris was arguing with Leo frustrated that he was loosing for once, he really wanted to have no bedtime. Tamora and Kat were fighting with Kenzie over which character from Winnie the poo was the best, the twins didn't even watch that show anymore. P.J. Was feeling bored which meant she was thinking up a plot to cause trouble. Henry Jr. was screaming at the children for making too much noises not realizing he was making it worse. Parker and Payton were throwing a ball around that smashed into a vase, Piper and Phoebe came running. Patty and Paris for some reason decided to start drawing on walls, this encouraged Passion, Aria and Penny to do the same except with Paint.

Finally a knock sounded at the door and Melinda answered, it was Alyssa. The friends shared a hug as Piper approached them. She gave her daughter a hug and watched the two girls pile into Rebecca's car. Piper gave a final wave and closed the door just as Belle and Trixie were running towards it.

"I have never heard so much silence" Melinda stated.

"I wish I had fifteen children to play with" Alyssa said.

"No you don't trust me, besides I don't get along with all of them" Melinda replied.

"Though having a big family and being involved in all this magic stuff does keep life interesting" Melinda added.

Five minutes later the car came to a stop in the parking lot of an apartment building. Rebecca got out of the car and beckoned the girls to follow. As she followed the other two in Melinda looked around, she had always wondered what an apartment building for living looked like. They went up the elevator and stopped on the second floor in-front of the apartment right across from the elevator.

"You have a nice little home" Melinda said as she walked in and looked around.

"Thank you Melinda, you are very polite" Rebecca complemented her.

"Come on, come see my room" Alyssa said excitedly pulling Melinda's arms.

Melinda and Alyssa ran off down the hall to Alyssa's bedroom. Her mom was painted all pink and all the furniture was white. She had a double bed, a desk holding a lap top and sanctuary, a bedside table holding a lamp and alarm clock, a dresser, closest, and a large toy bin. Melinda didn't play with toys anymore unless she was playing with Alyssa or one of her younger cousins or sister.

Over the next few hours the best friends played dress up in the bedroom. At one point when Alyssa went to the washroom Melinda sat on the bed and thought about what was possibly going on at home. She could imagine most of the children asking for a snack knowing Supper was coming soon. She could imagine several of the younger ones and Tamora on time out. The adults were probably worrying about what to make for supper.

Supper time at Alyssa's house was quite different from supper at the manor. Melinda sat at the table with Alyssa and Rebecca quietly. Only one conversation was going on at a time, Melinda was telling them about how school was going. There weren't any drinks being spilled, food being stolen or thrown, adults yelling at the kids to stop, children arguing over whose orange juice tasted the best, or a dog jumping up on laps to steal food causing Piper's head to explode as she shot Phoebe looks since it had been Phoebe's idea to get a dog all those years ago.

For another few hours Melinda played with Alyssa in her room, after supper they were only allowed to play quiet games such as go fish or candy land. Soon enough it was time for bed, it was getting late and it was way past Melinda's bedtime. The friends curled up together in the bed and quickly drifted off to sleep.

The next afternoon when Piper returned home from picking up Melinda there was another child at the manor sitting on the couch. Piper had never seen this child before. Melinda went upstairs where the rest of the children were as the rest of the adults came into the living room.

"Piper this is Mona, our first cousin once removed, she's from the magic realm" Phoebe introduced the child.

"Why is she sitting on our couch with no parents, and Phoebe why is your hair singed" Piper asked.

"Her parents begged us to babysit her for the week, she set my hair on fire."

"Come on Phoebe she's like nine years old"

"Yea but she has the same fire power as Tamora, she's a brat Piper" Paige stated.

That day Mona was on her best behavior. On the following day (Monday) Mona got bored at home with Coop and tel-transported herself to the school in the middle of the sixth grade class. Kat froze the room right before anyone noticed her. Coming from the magic realm Mona didn't understand she couldn't use magic whenever she wanted and wherever she wanted when mortals were around. Mona didn't leave the classroom, instead she took a marker and coloured all over the students faces, Tamora got the blame.

On Tuesday she used her rare power that allowed her to bring her imagination to life. She turned the manor into an underwater cave. All the water came splashing out of the manor when Darryl came in after knocking, the Halliwells didn't care if he just walked in since he was such a close friend to them, as close as family.

On Wednesday little Mona was playing with the toddlers. They wanted to play farm but Mona wasn't big on playing with toys. She tel-transported in a bunch of real farm animals. Phoebe, who was taking a nap, woke up next to a chicken. Paige was making supper that was stolen by a cow.

On Thursday Mona left the manor running all over town. Leo found her on the top of the golden gate fridge. She again escaped and this time went around stores knocking everything of shelves. She was arrested and Darryl called the Halliwells after recording her from they day he walked into the swimming pool he used to know as the manor.

Then on Friday the little devil decided to hide all the towels during bath time. And she stole clothes making those showering people half to walk to their rooms naked. Except for those who had a husband or wife with orbing and beaming powers and the children who possessed those powers.

"Wyatt I need you to do my a huge favor" Piper told her son on Saturday.

"Anything mom."

"Today is power check up day, and since you don't need to do that anymore I need you to stay here and watch Mona."

"No you can't leave me alone with my cousin devil horns."

"We can't risk taking her with us."

Wyatt had no choice and had a look of pure fear when his family walked out the door leaving him alone with Mona. If you put Chris, Tamora, Preston and the three year olds together you would have Mona.

"Ok Wyatt you can deal with demons, vampires, high school, and all things that want to kill you, so can certainly deal with a ten year old child for an hour" Wyatt muttered to herself.

At that moment Wyatt was called by Miranda, he had no choice but to go. When he returned a few minutes later he couldn't believe his eyes. The entire house had been painted different colors. Every wall, floor, toy, book, movie and piece of furniture.

"Miranda what on earth did you do"

"I had fun."

Wyatt tried everything but magic nor human cleaning tool worked. When the rest of the family got home Wyatt knew he was in deep trouble. He should have never have left Mona alone, but it was his job to take care of Miranda. Piper and Leo understood this and weren't mad at him, they were mad at Mona. Right before Piper could do anything Mona's mother arrived.

"Are you Mona's mother" Piper asked.

"Yes, hi I'm your cousin.."

"I don't care, get this child out of my manor!"

"I am so sorry, Mona clean this up"

"It's permanent" Wyatt said but Mona proved him wrong when she reversed it.

The manor was still a complete disaster, Mona had made such a mess. The children went up to their rooms to clean them up. Prue and Andy took care of the living room which was by far the worst. Piper and Leo took care of cleaning up the kitchen. Phoebe and Coop took the bathrooms. Paige took the adult bedroom and Henry took the basement. The only thing still covered in paint was Belle and Trixie, and luckily the paint came out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

 **Payton's death**

It was a beautiful day to go to the park, the sun was shining bright and there was just a gentle wind to bring some coolness. This was a good thing since it was Payton's ninth birthday and she wanted her party to be outside at the park. The family waited until Victor had arrived before heading to the park.

Upon arrival they saw Darryl and Sheila were already there talking on a bench. Only moments after Billie, Austin, Ginny and Jamie arrived. Soon after that Payton's friends Nicole, Lina, Michael, and her best friend Sarah joined. Payton ran across the park to join her friends.

"What's the update on the little mother nature" Victor asked.

"She's still a lot time me, very independent and hard headed, now she's also quite bossy and likes to take the lead" Prue said.

"She's still into children's things like toys, doesn't yet have an interest in boys, she's still very much a child" Andy stated.

"She is doing well in school, a little above average" Prue shared.

"She is very social, her friends still change by the day, pretty much whoever wants to play with her that day is considered her friend, except for Sarah. In the family she's closest to Parker, P.J. and she's been bonding with Paris. Between Prue and I she's a mommy's girl" Andy informed.

"Her powers are still the same, orbing, astral projection and telekinesis" Prue finished.

Half way through the party P.J. Decided to leave and do her cupid job, she was bored. She walked down the street and found a pair of siblings fighting. Her main job was romance love, however she also helped with family love, human to creature love, and friendship love. A little boy, maybe six, was fighting with his sister, maybe four, who dropped his ice cream on the ground. P.J. Used her power to slow down time and told the boy to forgive his sister.

"I'm so sorry" the sister repeated crying

"You know what it's ok, it was only Ice cream, let's go play" the brother replied and gave his sister a hug.

The next day Wyatt and Melinda were called to help their charge Miranda. Chris didn't come since he didn't feel like it, this wasn't unusual for him. Wyatt and Melinda found themselves on the beach were Miranda was crying. They approached her and saw she had been bitten by a vampire. Wyatt stood guard to make sure no one was watching while his sister healed Miranda before any permanent damage was done.

Around a week later the children were all out of the manor. This was because Prue and her sisters were setting a trap for a very powerful demon that even Wyatt wasn't ready to handle. The sisters waited together when the demon shimmered in and started towards them. He would have been caught in the invisible trap if it wasn't for what happened next. Payton orbed home to get a bottle of water. The demon used his power of telekinesis to send the child flying across the room causing her to smash her head on the living room wall leaving a mark of blood.

Piper blew up the demon and Prue and Andy ran towards their daughter laying still on the ground. Prue desperately tried to wake her by shaking her body. Andy was using both of his hands to heal her. After a few minutes both looked up at the others and shook their heads with tears running down their cheeks. Payton, their nine year old baby girl, was dead. Prue's sisters ran towards her and they hugged each other as they cried.

"I"m going to the Elders, she's only 9 she can't die on us" Andy stated getting up.

"Andy they won't do anything about it, you know that" Prue sobbed.

"I have to try Prue, this is our child, our baby we're talking about" Andy replied.

Andy picked up his lifeless daughter of the ground and Prue touched his arm with her hand. He orbed them three up to the Elders while Prue's sisters went to tell the others what happened. The Elders came rushing over as Andy placed the child on a table. He explained what happened as Prue again began to cry, harder this time.

"I don't usually do this, but miss Halliwell is only a child." Boss Elder stated then continued "We will have a trial were we'll show all the good and bad use of magic Payton has preformed through her life. If there is more good we will revive her."

"Thank you" Prue sobbed as the Elders got ready to relive all of Payton's magic uses.

 _In April 2012, Payton had just turned two years old. She was feeling lonely and decided to turn her cousins into her own personal dolls. She refused to reverse it, however that was because she didn't know how. When she was taught she did reverse it._

 _In April 2017, Payton has just turned seven years old. She exposed her entire family to the mortals by using her powers in the presence of over two hundred mortals. She then used her magic to defend herself against two bullies trying to beat her up which resulted in her and her family members explosion from school. The memory of these mortals were erased and the situation fixed._

 _In April 2018, at age eight, Payton used her powers to vanquish a demon. She did so correctly with no consequences._

"Well it seems like there's more bad, however I can't leave a child deceased, we will revive her" The boss Elder declared.

The Elders, including Andy, gathered around Payton and each placed both hands over the child. From their hands came a light the colour of magenta, it fell onto the child. Prue and Andy stayed by their daughter and cried with relief when she opened her eyes and sat up.

"You have been give given a second chance Payton, use it wisely and do better with your magic use" The Boss Elder stated, Payton nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

 **Captured twins**

Tamora and Kat were turning twelve years old and didn't want a party. This didn't surprise their parents who had noticed how much more mature and grown up the twins had become over the year, in fact ever since they returned from white-lighter boot camp. So Paige and Henry planned a fun day involving things the girls liked. The best part was it was just going to be them and their parents. Henry Junior and Mackenzie were staying at the manor with their aunts, uncles and cousins.

The day started off with breakfast at the best restaurant in Sans Francisco. Tamora and Kat were allowed to have anything they wanted on the menu, both took chocolate pancakes. They also enjoyed having their parents full attention while telling them about everything going on in their lives. They talked about being in the sixth grade, their friends Rosie and Lily, how their magic education was going, and what their hobbies were. Paige and Henry were surprised on how little they knew their eldest daughters, they had changed so much, and it was nice getting to know them again.

Meanwhile at the manor the children were bouncing off the walls as usual. Wyatt and Chris were up in Wyatt's room with their friends, and Chris's girlfriend Dakota. P.J. was in the kitchen making a mess with the art supplies. Melinda was dancing to music so loud the other side of the world could hear it. Parker, Payton and Penny were dancing as well only they kept bumping into things and knocking them down. Patty was in the attic making a potion as a homework assignment. She added one wrong ingredient and the potion exploded all over everything. The rest of the kids were simply running around chasing each other making as much noise as possible.

There was a knock at the door, it was Miranda. Wyatt, Chris and Melinda greeted her and their friends went home. They had promised to teach Miranda how to make an invisibility potion so she could spy on a group of demons. They went up to the attic where Patty was attempting her second try at an levitation potion while Wyatt dug up his potion recipe book. The siblings took turns helping Miranda and Patty.

There was a second knock, this time it was Darryl and Billie. Darryl informed the sisters people were being killed by having their brains ripped out. Billie told them Ginny and Jamie had been complaining about a demon following them, a demon only they could see. Prue and Piper helped Darryl while Phoebe and Melinda helped Billie's kids. For Darryl it turned out it was a zombie, so Piper blasted him into pieces. The demon bothering Ginny and her brother could only be seen by kids, so Melinda dealt with it.

Tamora and Kat were in the magic realm, in a place they could freely use their powers, they were completing an obstacle course. First they used their twin telepathy to make a plan. An illusion demon came towards them and Kat froze it so they could get by. Next Tamora had to use her fire power to melt an ice wall blocking their way. Then Tamora had to heal a child's wound so he would tell them which way to go. Kat then got bored and orbed Tamora and herself to the end. They didn't get the prize since they had cheated.

Later that day the entire family went out for supper at the Halliwells. The kids were on their best behavior, which didn't happen very often. Piper and Wyatt had made the meal and cake themselves with Melinda's help on the cake.

The next day the children got their report cards from mortal school. They went home at the end of the day and handed them over to their parents. Some of the kids were nervous, others were confident they had done well.

 _ **Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, tenth grade student, Westcott High school**_

 _English (Mrs. Addison's class)- 94%_

 _Comment: Wyatt did very well this semester in my English class. He is a bright student who tries his best on every assignment. All assignments were handed in on time. Wyatt was always on time for each class._

 _Math (Mr. Tripods class)- 89%_

 _Comment: Wyatt did very well on most units, however had some difficulty with making down payments. He did his best work on each assignment and handed them in on time._

 _Cooking (Mr. Edwards class)- 100%_

 _Comment- Wyatt was able to create many delicious meals without any trouble. He was able to fully understand how to follow instructions. I suggest Wyatt to keep practicing cooking at home._

 _French (Mr. Trunks class)- 50%_

 _Comment- Wyatt had many struggles with learning the french language and often gave up on attempting to complete his assignments. When assigned to write in French he refused and wrote in English. He was also caught many times using a translator to figure out the instructions of assignments rather than attempting to read and translate them in his head._

 _ **Christopher Perry Halliwell, ninth grade student, Westcott High school**_

 _English (Mrs. Madison's class)- 90%_

 _Comment- Chris did very well this term in English. He was able to understand all the material. For our novel assignment he was able to pick information out of the book and write his opinion about it. Though he did often hand in assignments late._

 _Math (Mr. Jordan's class)- 50%_

 _Comment- Chris is a bright student. When having trouble with the work however he would give up instead of asking for help. He would then refuse to do the work and do only enough to give him a passing mark. Chris would benefit from putting his best work in his assignments and realizing how much more he's capable of._

 _Art (Mrs. Aniston's class)- 60%_

 _Comment- Chris would do his best on assignments then throw them out feeling they weren't as good at the other students work. He seemed to enjoy art for the most part but refused to do anything that disinterested him. Chris could use some encouragement to build up his self esteem and learn he doesn't need to be as good as the others since everyone is different. I also encourage him to attempt all work assignments instead of choosing which ones he wants to do._

 _Gym- (Mr. Macs class)- 95%_

 _Comment: Chris has a good amount of energy and is very fit. He really enjoyed taking part in sports and warm ups. He was a good team player and put his best effort into everything. During the summer he is encourage to take walks and exercise daily to stay fit._

 _ **Melinda Phoebe Halliwell, sixth grade student, Westcott Elementary school, Mr. Quinton's class.**_

 _English- A_

 _Comment- Melinda is a very bright young student who does her best at everything. During this year she has taking a liking to English and wrote a fantastic short story the whole class enjoyed. She was able to state her opinions, belief and personality through her writing. In group projects she took the lead._

 _Math- B_

 _Comment- Melinda did very well with learning how to divide. She had an easy time learning how to count and manage money. However she did have much trouble learning her fractions and didn't seem to understand it very well._

 _Science- B_

 _Comment- Melinda wasn't interested in Science but still put her best work into each assignment. However she would often show up to school with homework uncompleted and occasionally refused to do her work at school for a day or two._

 _Social studies- C_

 _Comment- Melinda didn't do her best work in this subject and I am confident she could have done better since she's such a smart young lady. She also had times where she would even refuse to attempt the work. During tests she couldn't remember where each of the states fitted on the map._

 _Art and music- A_

 _Comment- Melinda did a very good job with her art projects. She would let loose and enjoy each activity. She put a lot of creation and imagination in each of her art projects, even her simple drawings were highly detailed and carefully drawn._

 _Gym- B_

 _Comment- Melinda didn't want to do the warm ups in gym and sometimes sat out of activities. However during our dance unit Melinda wasn't shy to create her own amazing dance routine._

 _ **Tamora Piper Mitchell, sixth grade student,**_ _ **Westcott Elementary school, Mr. Quinton's class.**_

 _English- B_

 _Comment- Tamora did well when it came to writing her own opinions and short stories. However she would sometimes refuse to do other assignments, especially if involved her doing it at home as well as at school. During group work Tamora often sat there doing nothing._

 _Math- D_

 _Comment- Tamora most of the time did not put her best effort into her work and at times even refused to attempt the work at all. She did not ask for help when having trouble with an assignment._

 _Science- D_

 _Comment- Tamora often refused to do her work because this subject did not interest her. During tests she would not study for them resulting in low marks. She also did not turn in any of her homework for this subject._

 _Social studies- C_

 _Comment- Tamora did fairly well in this subject. Though often times did not complete her homework or hand in assignments on time. When she didn't feel like doing the work she would do just enough to give her a passing mark._

 _Art and music- B_

 _Comment- Tamora showed potential of being good at some aspects of art. She often rushed her art projects. During our music unit she refused to sing along with the rest of the class and didn't pay attention when learning music symbols. She did however write a good song and create a nice final painting._

 _Gym- C_

 _Comment- Tamora refused to do the warm ups and existing dances. She did play in some of the sports. When it came to making her own dance routine she did fairly well which really helped her mark in this subject._

 _ **Katalina Billie Mitchell, sixth grade student,**_ _ **Westcott Elementary school, Mr. Quinton's class.**_

 _English- A_

 _Comment- Kat did a very good job in English this year. Her written work proved she is able to express herself through writing._

 _Math- C_

 _Comment- Kat did struggle with Math this year and didn't always ask for help. However she did her best on each assignment and didn't let her self esteem down when getting questions wrong._

 _Science- C_

 _Comment- Kat didn't care for this subject much but did her best effort in all her work. She didn't understand the material as well as some of the other students however. She is encouraged to ask for help when needed._

 _Social studies- C_

 _Comment- Like her other subjects Kat did all the work with her best effort. Though didn't ask for help when she needed it resulting in her getting a majority of the work wrong. Asking for help would have given her a better chance of getting a higher grade._

 _Art and music- B_

 _Comment- Kat did her best in all her art projects which turned out fairly well. She excelled in our music unit. She took the lead in singing songs and worked very hard in making her own song._

 _Gym- D_

 _Comment- Kat refused to do most gym activities. During our dance unit she created her own routine but refused to present it in-front of the class. Taking risks would Benefit her in the future._

 _ **Prue Johnna Halliwell, sixth grade student,**_ _ **Westcott Elementary school, Mr. Quinton's class.**_

 _English- A_

 _Comment- PJ did very well this year in English. She was able to pass all her spelling tests and write a great short story. In group work she wouldn't join a group on her own, but once put in a group did her part well._

 _Math- B_

 _Comment- PJ did very well and was able to understand most of the material. She was a little shy to ask for help when needed however._

 _Science- B_

 _Comment- PJ was able to understand all the material and do well on each assignment. However on tests she could have benefited from a little more studying._

 _Social studies- B_

 _Comment- PJ was able to understand all the material and do well on each assignment. However on tests she could have benefited from a little more studying._

 _Art and music- A_

 _Comment- PJ is very talented in art, she did exceptionally well in all her art projects. Each project was well planned out and carefully made and highly detailed. She was able to let loose and have fun with each assignment._

 _Gym- B_

 _Comment- PJ wasn't fond of this class but participated in all activities. During our dance unit she preformed her routine only for me and her cousins as she was too shy to do so in-front of the whole class._

 _ **Henry Mitchell Junior, fifth grade student,**_ _ **Westcott Elementary school, Mrs. Cascade's class.**_

 _English- A_

 _Comment- Henry is a very bright young student and did well in all assignments. Though in group work he remained silent and refused to put himself into a group._

 _Math- A_

 _Comment- Henry did very well in Math this year. Though he didn't ask for help when he needed it which resulted in him messing up a few times._

 _Science- A_

 _Comment- Henry demonstrated his ability to understand all the material and complete his work with his best effort._

 _History- A_

 _Comment- This year the students learned about ancient Greece. Henry demonstrated his ability to understand all the material and complete his work with his best effort._

 _Art and music- B_

 _Comment- Henry demonstrated his ability to understand all the material and complete his work with his best effort. However he often gave up on his projects feeling like he wasn't doing enough of a good job._

 _Gym- B_

 _Comment- Henry took part in the warm ups but often asked to be left out of team activities. I understand he is shy and it would help him if he joined teams and attempted to make some friends._

 _ **Parker Elise Halliwell, fourth grade student,**_ _ **Westcott Elementary school, Mrs. Jones class.**_

 _English- A_

 _Comment- Parker did well in this subject by always putting her best effort in her assignments. She also worked in groups well and helped come up with ideas._

 _Math- B_

 _Comment- Parker did well though was easily discouraged by harder work. She wouldn't do her best work when faced with a challenge and would tell me "She wasn't smart enough to do this" However with help she was suddenly able to complete the work mostly on her own._

 _Science- B_

 _Comment- Parker did well in this subject by always putting her best effort in her assignments. However she often misread instructions and refused to re-do her work._

 _History- C_

 _Comment- This year the students learned the Medevil times. Parker did ok in this subject by always putting her best effort in her assignments. However she often refused to do the work if help wasn't with her constantly. She often got off task and would start drawing on her paper. She had much trouble with tests and it seemed like she didn't study for them._

 _Art and music- B_

 _Comment- Parker did well in this subject by always putting her best effort in her assignments._

 _Gym- B_

 _Comment- Parker did well in this subject by always putting her best effort in her assignments. She really enjoyed playing sports and always managed to help her teammates to victory. Afterwards she would high five each team members and shake hands with the losing team telling them "it's ok you'll get them next time."_

 _ **Payton Angel Halliwell, third grade student,**_ _ **Westcott Elementary school, Mr. Dawson's class.**_

 _English- B_

 _Comment- Payton did well in this subject by always putting her best effort in her assignments. However in group work often sat there and did nothing._

 _Math- C_

 _Comment- When faced with harder work Payton refused to even attempt it. She never asked for help when needed._

 _Science- C_

 _Comment- When faced with harder work Payton refused to even attempt it. She never asked for help when needed._

 _History- C_

 _Comment- This year the students learned the pioneer. When faced with harder work Payton refused to even attempt it. She never asked for help when needed. She also complained about the subject and made fun of the people from the pioneer times._

 _Art and music- B_

 _Comment- Payton did well in Art and Music. She enjoyed these subjects and did her best work._

 _Gym- A_

 _Comment- Payton was always ready for exercises and team sports. She did get a little too competitive but this was fixed with friendly reminders._

 _ **Preston Morris Halliwell, second grade student,**_ _ **Westcott Elementary school, Mr. Andrew's class.**_

 _English- C_

 _Comment- Preston is a smart boy. However he often refused to complete his work and never turned in homework. However work that was completed was very well done._

 _Math- C_

 _Preston is a smart boy. However he often refused to complete his work and never turned in homework. However work that was completed was very well done._

 _Science- C_

 _Preston is a smart boy. However he often refused to complete his work and never turned in homework. However work that was completed was very well done._

 _Art and music- D_

 _Comment- Preston is a smart boy. However he often refused to complete his work and never turned in homework._

 _Gym- A_

 _Comment- Preston did exceptionally well in Gym. It helped him run off his energy and he loved playing sports in teams._

 _ **Patty Victoria Halliwell, senior kindergarten student,**_ _ **Westcott Elementary school, Mrs. Hudson's class.**_

 _Spelling and reading- A_

 _Comment- Patty is now able to spell 5-6 letter words. She can also read small words and 3-4 word sentences._

 _Letters and Shapes- B_

 _Patty is able to count all the way to fifteen where as most of the children can only count to ten. However she has had trouble identifying her basic shapes._

 _Art- A_

 _Comment- Patty has done very well in drawing and painting._

 _Gym- C_

 _Comment- Patty didn't participate in gym very often, she said it was a "boys thing."_

 _ **Paris Destiny Halliwell, junior kindergarten student,**_ _ **Westcott Elementary school, Mrs. Wellington's class.**_

 _Spelling and reading- B_

 _Comment- Paris can ready three letter words and spell her own name as well as the name of family members and names she calls her family members such as mom, dad, sister, brother, aunt..._

 _Art- A_

 _Comment- Paris has done very well in drawing and painting._

 _Gym- A_

 _Comment- Paris did very well in gym and seemed to enjoy it._

A few days later there was a few minutes before the school bell would ring. As students were filing into their classes Wyatt took a girl named Jennifer aside. Wyatt had a little crush on this girl and wanted to know if she would be interested in going out with him. He was a little nervous since he hadn't been out with a girl since Alexa.

Jennifer rejected him nicely to avoid hurting his feelings. She didn't have a boyfriend, she was allowed to date, and she was looking for a boyfriend. This meant she just wasn't interested in Wyatt. His feelings were hurt but Wyatt decided not to let it keep him down. He met up with his friends and went to class.

That night Chris was all dressed up and feeling very nervous. It was his first official date with Dakota. When they had just been friends he felt he had known everything about her, but now he felt like he knew nothing. She wasn't a child anymore playing dragons with him, she was a young woman, a newly turned sixteen year old young woman.

The plan was to go to the Halliwells for supper than watch a movie. Leo drove Chris to Dakota's house. Taking a deep breath the teenager knocked on her door. A moment later Dakota answered excitedly. She looked beautiful, her long brown hair flowing over her shoulders, she was wearing lip gloss and a lovely red dress. Chris kissed her cheek and led her to the car. Leo watched them thinking about the first time they had met, Chris had been six and Dakota seven.

At the restaurant Dakota seated herself at the table and Chris pushed her in, then sat down across from her. They ordered their food and talked about school until their meals were delivered to them. As they ate Chris asked her questions to get to know her, he loved hearing everything about her.

"Since my parents got divorced last year it's just been mom and I, but now Eric is ruining everything, he wants me to call him dad" Dakota stated.

"You shouldn't have to, the only man you need to call dad is your father" Chris replied.

"I'm glad you agree with me, I can't talk to my mom since she always sides with him."

"Maybe reach out to your sister, when does she get home from college?"

"She gets home next month and we've already agreed we dislike him."

"How's everything going at your place" Dakota asked.

"It's really crazy with so many kids. I'm used to it so it doesn't really bother me, but sometimes I need my space from them."

Once they had finished eating they walked together down the street to the movie theater hand in hand. Chris handed over the tickets and the young couple found some seats. As the movie played they were either holding hands, or Chris had his arm around her. At the end of the movie Leo picked them up and drove to Dakota's house.

Chris walked her to the door and kissed her lips gently, Dakota gave him a tight hug then walked into her house. Chris walked back to his father's car feeling magical. It had been a magical and romantic date. He couldn't wait to take her on their second date.

Recently Tamora and Kat had noticed something was going on with their brother. Henry Junior had been more quiet and keeping to himself then usual. One day at school they found out why. They saw a boy in their brother's class walk up to him and shove him onto the ground.

"Watch we're you're going you little wimp" the kid snarled.

"You came over here and pushed me" is what Henry wanted to say but instead he remained silent.

"Hey leave him alone, he didn't do anything to you" Tamora shouted with Kat beside her.

"Isn't that cute, you're girlfriends protecting you" the bully teased.

"We're his sisters and you need to leave him alone" Kat Stated.

"What are you going to do if I don't, tell on me?"

"Oh you don't want to know" Tamora shouted and Kat stopped her from using magic.

The bully walked away laughing and the twins checked on their brother. Tamora healed a few scrapes and bruises found on Henry's arms and legs. Henry then told his big sisters when it had all started and everything he had done to him as they walked home instead of taking the bus.

"You can't let him get away with it Henry you need to tell someone" Kat said.

"If I tell the school he'll beat me up, if I tell mom or dad they'll tell the school" Henry replied.

"Then let us do something" Tamora offered.

"No you two go to far when it comes to revenge."

"Ok Kat and I have to deal with some demons, but when we get back we are going to come up with a solution, you can't keep letting him pick on you" Tamora stated.

On the street they lived on Henry continued walking to the manor while the twins headed to a drug store where the demons were hanging out. There were five demons and they looked like human adults. Kat froze one and the others looked shocked. Then two of the demons grabbed the girls and stuck them into their van.

When Henry Junior got home Parker was having a tantrum in the living room. She had been acting out a lot recently and her parents didn't know how to handle it or what was causing it. Paige and Henry came into the living room to help deal with them and saw Henry coming in without the twins. Henry told them his sisters were dealing with some demons.

However by the time supper came the twins were still not back and now their parents, aunts, and uncles were worried. Chris was able to sense their location, they were at someone's house. However Chris also sensed five other people who the twins didn't know. Finding this odd Paige and Henry went to the location to investigate.

"Ok you two have magic and you're going to use it to help us break into the bank tonight" guy one said.

"Wait your not demons...you're humans" Kat figured out.

"What do you mean, speak child" Guy two shouted.

"Well we heard five demons were blowing up buildings and stealing body parts of the victims who died in the fires, that really sounded like demons" Tamora stated scared out of her mind.

The doorbell rang and guy three went to answer it while telling the others to keep the twins quiet. It was Paige and Henry at the door. They explained their daughters were at this house but the guy denied it. Guy three tried to violently get them out of the house so Paige stabbed him with a stake she had taken with her. When he fell to the ground bleeding instead of bursting into a million pieces she knew they were humans who simply kidnapped two little girls.

Paige and Henry ran into the house and Paige orbed the other men out of her way. They found their daughters tied up to chairs in the basement scared out of their minds and crying. Paige orbed the ropes off and the girls hugged their parents. They all held hands and Paige orbed them back to the manor. There Tamora and Kat explained everything and the guys were arrested. Darryl told the other police officers the stabbed guy had been stabbed by one of the other guys to cover for Paige who thought she had been vanquishing a demon when she had stabbed him.

"Next time you want to take on a case you need to tell us ok, you're not old enough to do this job by yourselves" Paige told her daughters.

"Ok mom, now we need to talk about Henry" Kat stated.

Like Henry Jr. had thought, Paige and Henry called the school and told them the kid was bullying their son. The school talked to Henry Jr. and the twins along with the kid accused of bullying Henry. Principal George came to the conclusion Henry and his family was telling the truth, and kid was suspended for a week.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

 **School ends for the summer**

The last day of school, the children were happy. It was six in the morning when Passion, Aria, Penny and Mackenzie woke up their parents. Andy orbed down to the kitchen with Passion and made her a bowl of Lucky charms cereal. Prue came down on her own and had some toast. Aria orbed her mother into the kitchen and sat down at the table beside Passion. Andy served her some cereal as Piper began making eggs and bacon for the other kids who would be up within an hour. Coop beamed down with Phoebe and Penny who both sat at the table, Coop made them both some toast. Paige orbed down with Mackenzie who was complaining she was starving. Paige gave her some cereal as Henry came into the kitchen the mortal way.

At six thirty the rest of the children made their way to the kitchen by orbing, beaming, or the mortal way. Piper and Phoebe went around the table serving them the eggs and bacon while Prue handed out glasses of milk or orange juice. Meanwhile Andy, Leo, Coop, and Henry took the three year olds up to their rooms to get them ready for pre-school. And the mothers got themselves ready for the day as the children ate.

Andy dressed Passion in a cute pink sleeveless dress with white nylons then brushed her long brown hair and tied into two braids on the side. Leo dressed Aria in a plain white t-shirt and jean shorts, then brushed her long blonde hair and left it loose. Coop dressed Penny in a white t-shirt that had rhinestones on it and a jean skirt, then brushed her long brown hair and tied into a single pony tail, only for Penny to complain and untie it. Henry dressed Mackenzie in a peach coloured summer dress, then brushed her long brown hair and instead of tying it but a white ribbon hair clip on the right side.

At seven the rest of the children were done eating and getting ready for school. Wyatt threw on a plain Grey t-shirt and jogging pants that were semi clean. Chris wanted to look good for Dakota so he put on a black shirt with jeans. Melinda put on her favorite purple striped shirt and jeans. Tamora and Kat both put on the same pink dress that was covered with daisies. P.J. put on a white t-shit with a jean vest on top and a jean skirt. Henry junior simply put on a blue shirt and jogging pants. Parker dressed just like her big sister which annoyed P.J. Payton put on an orange t-shirt with black leggings that stop halfway down her legs. Preston was dressed in overall shorts since he refused to get dressed on his own. Patty dressed herself in in a yellow summer dress. Paris dressed herself in a light green summer dress. Meanwhile the three year olds got their teeth brushed.

At seven thirty the kids brushed their hair and teeth. Then everyone gathered at the door to put on shoes and school bags. Prue headed off to work at her photography studio (which Christy worked at.) Andy was called by one his charges so he had to leave as well. Piper headed off to work at her restaurant (the Halliwells.) Phoebe headed off to work at her office (she wrote the advice column in the newspaper.) Paige headed of to work (she was a social worker, white-lighter on the side.) Henry headed off to work as well (he was a parole officer for minors, mostly teenagers.) Leo and Coop took the toddlers to pre-school. Wyatt and Chris lead the other children to the bus stop, which up up the street from the manor.

The first bus to arrive was the high school bus, Wyatt and Chris got on. This meant Melinda, the twins and P.J. Were in charge of keeping the little ones in line until their bus came. The second bus pulled up and the rest of the kids, the elementary kids, got on.

At the pre-school Passion, Aria, Penny, and Mackenzie ran towards Jamie who had just been dropped off by Billie. Leo and Coop signed them and tried to say goodbye but the girls weren't interested. Since neither of them worked (except Leo being a white-lighter help for Paige, and Coop being a part time cupid) they went home and took care of the housework.

At the high school Wyatt and Chris greeted their friends Kennedy, Austin, Carter, Claire, Darryl junior and Chris's girlfriend Dakota who had been friends with the Halliwell brothers for years. Together they walked into the school and walked around talking until the bell rang.

At the elementary school Melinda dropped off Patty and Paris at the kindergarten fenced in play area while the rest of the kids ran to the playground. She then joined Alyssa at the swing set as usual. Tamora and Kat were gossiping with Lily and Rosie, and P.J. was showing Onia a painting she had made at home. Henry junior was by himself reading, he had lost the friend he made by being to shy. Parker and Payton were running around playing with their friends. Preston joined Ginny at the playground and they started a made up game together.

At high school when the first bell rang Wyatt headed to Mrs. Addison's English class. He sat down next to Kennedy and took out his note book and pen. Mrs. Addison had assigned them to write and short story about a topic of their choice as their final assignment. When his name was called Wyatt stood up and read his story.

Chris went to Mrs. Madison's English class, he didn't have any friends in his classes since his friends were all older than him. His teacher said they could have a free period if they had finished all their work, which Chris had. So he took out his cell phone and listened to his music.

At the elementary school Melinda, Tamora, Kat, and P.J. Walked into class and took their seats, they sat together in a row. Mr. Quinton announced to end English class for the year they were going to read the final chapter of the novel they had been reading since March. They talked quietly to each other while pretending to listen to book their teacher was reading to the class.

"Girls please keep your conversations for recess" Mr. Quinton caught them.

Henry Junior walked into class and sat his seat in the front row. Mrs. Cascade told the class their final assignment would be to write what they were looking forward to this summer. Henry had his birthday party in mind as well as camping.

Parker walked into class and sat down next to her friend Flynn. Mrs. Jones told the class they needed to write a page about how the school year had gone and all the great things outside of school they had done through the school year. Of course Parker couldn't talk about vanquishing demons or her younger cousin Payton dying then coming back to life.

Payton took her seat in class and was happy when the teacher announced they didn't have to do anything that day. She talked with her friend Fiona about a movie that they both wanted to see that was in theaters, they had made plans to see it together in a few days.

Preston came into class and his teacher dumped a pile of work on his desk, all the assignments he had refused to do this month. While his classmates got the class of Preston did his best to get all the work done, he got half way.

In Senior kindergarten Patty was on the carpet with the rest of her class. Each morning the first period was spent by going over the day of the week, month, year, weather, extra. Mrs. Hudson asked who could tell the class what the date was, Patty raised her hand.

"Ok listening ears please, go ahead Patty" Mrs. Hudson said.

"Today is Wednesday, June 19th, 2019" Patty stated confidently.

In Junior kindergarten Paris was on the carpet with her class doing the same thing as her cousin Patty. Like her cousin Paris was able to recite the entire date. It was clear Paris was a smart little girl who quickly picked things up.

At pre-school Passion, Aria, Penny, Kenzie, and Jamie were playing with play do. Passion was making a chocolate chip cookie. Aria was making a snow man. Penny was making a person. Mackenzie was making a square. Jamie was making something that didn't look like anything.

At the high school it was period two. Wyatt went to Mr. Tripods Math class with Austin and Dakota. Mr. Tripod went around the room handing out the final assignment. Wyatt looked it over and groaned, Math was his least favorite subject. Meanwhile Chris headed off to Mr. Jordan's math class. He had been hoping there would be no work but was wrong, so he simply refused to do the work with the point it was the last day of school and report cards were already out, though usually they only came out at the end of June after exams.

At the elementary school it was time for the first recess, which was fifteen minutes long. Melinda, Alyssa, the twins, Rosie, Lily, P.J. and Onia were talking about boys. Henry junior was playing tag with Parker and Payton. Preston and Ginny were in a fight about which version of tag to play and had to be separated by the teacher supervising. In the kindergarten fenced in play area Patty and Paris were playing tag with couple of other kids.

Back at the high school it was time for lunch. Wyatt and Chris got together with their group and made their way into the cafeteria. They quickly picked a table before there was no room for all eight of them to sit together. After eating they collected their year books, both boys were in it a few times.

At the elementary school it was period two. Melinda, Tamora, Kat, and P.J. were working on the math work they hadn't finished the day before. Henry Junior was finished his math so he got the class off. Parker, Payton and Preston, who were not in the same class, all had math work to do as well.

In Senior kindergarten Patty was wearing her painting apron and was at her table watching her teacher pour different paint colors into her paint tray. Patty then took her paint brush, dumped it in the red paint, and started painting a face.

In Junior kindergarten Paris was on a mat taking her first nap. When she woke up half an hour later she had a snack. Then for the rest of the period she was allowed to play with whatever she wanted. She and some other kids started playing with the blocks together.

Back at the high school it was period three. With Carter, Wyatt made his way to Mr. Edwards cooking class. They were both in the same cooking group with four other students. The teacher announced they were making cookies of their choice to celebrate the end of the year. Meanwhile Chris went to his art class, taught by _Mrs. Aniston_. He agreed to finish his last assignment he had put off all week.

At the elementary school it was period three. For Melinda, Tamora, Kat, and P.J. it was time for science. Melinda and P.J. were done but the twins still had work to do. Henry's class was doing science as well but he was done. The rest of the children were finishing up their science work as well.

In Senior kindergarten Patty was working on reading a sentence. In Junior kindergarten Patty was working on spelling the names of everyone she lived with including the dog Belle. At pre-school the toddlers were having snacks then taking naps.

Back at the high school it was period four, the last period of the day. On his own he made his way to Mr. Trunks' French class, he was lucky there it was a spare. Chris on the other hand had Gym, taught by Mr. Mac. He did all the warm ups and participated in a game of dodge ball.

At the elementary school it was lunch time. Then it was period four. For the last two periods of the day the students had a end of the year party in the gym. Half an hour after the party started everyone collected their year books.

Prue, Andy, Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Coop, Paige, Henry, and Victor, arrived at the senior kindergarten class room at Westcott elementary school. It was time for Patty's kindergarten graduation. Patty was all dressed up in her adorable red graduation gown and cap. The other kids related to Patty had been invited to attend the graduation, but only Paris didn't mind skipping the end of year party, and Patty's parents, Phoebe and Coop, had pulled Penny out of pre-school after the toddler had asked to go.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I am proud to present the kindergarten graduating class of 2019, These little tikes are now big kids ready to take on the real grades of elementary school. In alphabetical order I will call their names and they will come get their diploma" Mrs. Hudson stated.

"Patty Halliwell" the teacher called out after a few other names.

"I'm a smart ass now" Patty stated taking her diploma from her teacher, her family burst out laughing despite the fact she shouldn't be saying "ass." which she had learned to say at home since her family always said things "I kicked some demon ass today, or I want to vanquish her sorry ass."

"Good job sister I'm proud of you" Penny said to Patty as she sat down with her.

"Thank you Penny, I'll be proud of you next year when you graduate pre-school" Patty replied and gave her sister a hug.

Magic had ended the day before however graduations were still in need of being done. Prue, Andy, Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Coop, Paige, Henry, and Victor sat in the audience at magic school with their children except Chris. Chris was back stage getting ready to graduate from magic school. Leo and Paige stood with the other magic school teachers, Leo taught the white-lighter class and Paige taught Witch class. (There was also a teacher in charge of witch training, one for white-lighter training, a teacher to teach cupid class, a teacher to teach potions class, and a teacher to teach about all the magical species.) The headmaster of the school stood in-front of everyone and started calling names.

"Christopher Halliwell!"

Chris walked to the headmaster and shook his hand. He received his wand, which was the magic version of a diploma. Wands were only allowed to be owned by those who graduated from magic school, it amplified one's powers.

Henry's eleventh birthday was on the fifteenth of June, but he was celebrating it on the 20th of June. He was having just a family party since he didn't have any friends. Victor arrived at the same time and Billie and her family. Henry played with his cousins, Ginny and Jamie, until it was time for supper.

For supper Henry had his favourite: Rice and ribs. Of course the younger kids made a mess with this meal, and it had been quiet expensive. After supper Henry got to open all his presents. He mostly got clothes and video games.

(Sorry for any bad spelling or Grammar, didn't have time to spell check or edit.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

It was just going to be a regular party at the manor for Paris's fifth birthday. Prue and Andy had spent the entire morning decorating. Piper, Wyatt, and Melinda had made the cake, a chocolate cake. Coop did his job of placing crystal's around to keep out the demons. Paris was very excited and had on her favourite party dress.

At noon Victor arrived, followed by Elise and Alyssa. Elise only came because it was the birthday of her employee, Phoebe's, daughter. Alyssa wanted to come so she could play with her best friend Melinda. Not long after some of the kids from kindergarten arrived with their parents. Paris went around hugging each of them. Since this party included mortal's who didn't have knowledge about magic, the adults kept a close eye on the toddlers who were not yet used to having to hide their powers at home.

Wyatt and Chris were not even home, they were out hanging with their friends. Melinda, P.J., and Melissa were talking about Alyssa's upcoming trip to the mountains. Tamora and Kat were talking with Henry junior about a book they had been reading together. That's right, the twins had been bonding with their brother. Payton and Parker were in their room doing arts and crafts, they felt too old for little kid parties. Preston was chasing the other kids around.

"So my update on Paris" Victor asked.

"She is usually very well behaved, listens very well" Prue stated.

"She is quite nosy and want to involve herself in everyone's life, always telling them what they should and should not do" Andy said.

"She's going into senior kindergarten and she's excited about it" Prue added.

"She is so social as well, she's very close to Patty and Passion. She's more of a daddy's girl to be honest" Andy continued.

At six is when the pizza arrived, this is what Paris had asked to eat. The children ate at the table in the kitchen, everyone else ate in the living room. After supper Prue and Andy came into the kitchen carrying the cake while singing the birthday song, the song they felt they had to sing way to much. They placed the cake on the table in-front of Paris who blew out the candle.

Once the cake was eaten and all the kids were washed up it was time for Paris to open her presents. She sat on a chair in the middle of the living room, everyone else sat around her on the couches or on the floor. One by one they gave her the present they had bought her. Paris got many barbies, dolls, stuffed animals, books, dresses, hair ties. She loved all of them, she never forgot to use her manners and say thank you.

Five days later Ginny was fast asleep in her bed when her little brother started jumping on her. She slowly opened her eyes to see her mother standing over her with a camera in her hand. She smiled as her mom said good morning and gave her a hug, Jamie then got on his knees to give his sister a hug.

The siblings got off the bed and followed their mother into the kitchen. Austin was already there placing plates of eggs and bacon on place mats upon the table. Ginny and Jamie seated themselves at the table in-front of the place mats, as Billie got them glassed of milk and Austin placed two more plates on the table for Billie and himself.

"How does it feel to be seven years old" Jamie asked stuffing his mouth with eggs.

"Awesome" Ginny replied sipping her milk like a proper young lady.

"I can't wait until I'm seven" Jamie said, he was only three and a half.

After breakfast Ginny ran to her room to get dressed, she wasn't dressing up since her birthday party was taking place at the big park. Even wearing a plain pink t-shirt and jean shorts she looked beautiful. She was just a beautiful kid, long wavy blonde hair and gentle light blue eyes, plus her sweet and loving personality.

At three that afternoon Ginny arrived at the park with her family. Her paternal grandparents Anna and Zac, along with her aunt Nancy, cousin Sophie, and aunt Christy were already there. They were soon joined by Prue, Andy, Preston, and Passion. Preston was the only one of his siblings and cousins, except Passion, to go because he was actually friends with Ginny. His little sister Passion came since she was friends with Jamie.

Preston and Ginny were either best friends or worst enemies, today they were best friends. Ginny was older than him by two months. Jamie and Passion had the same relationship as their older siblings, they shared the same birthday year, month, and week.

At five Billie and Austin started the BBQ, the kids were now complaining they were hungry. Soon enough everyone was gathered at the pick nick tables enjoying slightly burnt hamburgers and grape juice. Afterwards it was time for the cake, and then presents. Preston had picked out the game he gave Ginny himself.

The next day Prue got to work hoping Christy wasn't already there. (Lately Christy had been over charging the clients for their pictures.) Christy was there at the counter arguing with a woman holding the hand of a small child.

"What seems to be the issue here" Prue asked.

"Are you the manager?"

"I'm the owner and manager"

"This woman is telling me my child's picture is twice as expensive as it was last month"

"It is the same price" Prue said.

The woman paid the normal price and walked out of the studio with her child a little angry and frustrated. For the ninth time that month Prue had to take Christy aside and scold her for over charging on perpouse.

"You're not a demon anymore, time to play nice" Prue said.

"Alright fine, I'll charge the regular prices from now on" Christy agreed finding Prue's comment a little funny.

Chris had been wanting to take his girlfriend Dakota out on their second date but he didn't have any money. So Piper offered him a job at her restaurant, he was now a waiter like Wyatt at The Halliwells. His mother worried he wouldn't be able to handle working but he deserved a chance to prove her wrong.

During his first shift Wyatt taught him the ropes. They went to the first table and Chris took the gentleman's order, writing it down on a note book. The brother than went into the kitchen and gave the order to their mother. Once the food was ready they served it to the costumer .

"Not bad for your first time" Wyatt praised Chris.

After a few days Chris was doing it on his own. To start him off easy he was serving Coop and Phoebe along with their girls. He did everything right and was very proud of himself. He went on to serving strangers and did well, even surprised himself on what he was able to do.

A few days later Phoebe was at work reading over letters asking for help on love. She could only put one in her article for this week, but sometimes responded to letters through email directly to the person asking if they provided an email. She came across one asked by an eleven year old girl having her first crush. She decided her article this week would be about young love. However she wasn't quite sure what to write about it or what advice to give. That's why she recruited her eleven year old daughter P.J.

P.J. looked over the letter and started typing away on mother's computer, Phoebe looked over he shoulder. An hour passed and the young girl typed in the last word followed by a period. Phoebe looked over the entire letter and was amazed on how well her daughter, who wasn't even a teenager or in a relationship, was able to write about love.

"How did you write this"

"I'm not a typical kid mom, I'm a cupid"

"I should have known" Phoebe replied and gave her junior love expert a hug.

Henry got a call that a bunch of high school boys had been caught shoplifting, one of them being his parolee. When he arrived at the store he was shocked to find out one of the boys was Darryl junior, son of Darryl and Sheila Morris who were a close friend to the Halliwell family. He didn't know if he should tell Darryl about this or deal with the teen himself.

"I got these two, the police will deal with the other four" Henry told them store owner.

He brought the other boy home and took Darryl junior to the manor. The other adults and Wyatt were shocked. In the end it was agreed he should tell Darryl and Sheila what their son had did.

"I appreciate you trying to protect him Henry but he is old enough to face the consequences of his actions " Sheila said.

"Let's go son, you have a lot of explaining to do" Darryl stated dragging his son out of the manor.

Parker was at home having fun drawing with her sisters when Phoebe announced her friend was here. She walked to the front door and smiled when she saw it was Dylan. Dylan was a new friend, but secretly Parker liked him. However she didn't want him to know just yet, not until she was sure he liked her back.

"Hi Parker, wanna play in the forest" Dylan asked.

"Sure." Parker was more of a tomboy and enjoyed these activities.

In the forest Parker and Dylan were climbing the trees and swinging to different branches like monkey's. Finally they found a branch that could support them both and sat on it looking around. They weren't very high up but high enough to get a nice view of a few streets.

Since Payton enjoyed nature so much the real mother nature offered to allow the child to work the weather with her for an entire week. Payton was more than happy to accept. She didn't have any powers to control the weather like mother nature did, but she was still able to help choose which weather to bring. She was having the time of her life. At the end of the week mother nature gave her a rose that would never die as long as it was watered.

"You are pure Payton, a child unaffected by the forces that takes away from enjoying the beauty of nature, keep all this beauty true to your heart and you'll have a beautiful life, a life worth living" mother nature told Payton when it was time for them to part.

"I will" Payton replied holding the rose to her heart.

Over the past two weeks Passion had been using her power of control to control the other children and strangers she passed on the street. It was getting out of control and her parents decided it was best to bind her from this power until he was mature enough to use it for the right reasons.

"Until you learn to use it right, I take away your power of control tonight" Prue did the spell holding Passion's hand in her own.

Passion was very upset about loosing her favourite power and spent the rest of the day in her room crying and sulking. Her parents felt bad and hated seeing her so upset but they knew it was for the best. She would get the power back one day, when she showed she was ready to use it properly and for the right reasons.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter nine**

 **Another school year (yes skipped August, only thing that happened was Parker turned ten)**

It was Thursday, September fifth, 2019, which meant it was the first day back to school. At six in the morning Passion, Aria, Penny, and Mackenzie went into the kitchen and sat at the table. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were already there, and the fathers served the toddlers, who in four months wouldn't be toddlers anymore.

At six thirty the rest of the children woke up and made their way to the table. The fathers served them breakfast while the mothers took the toddlers up stairs to get them ready. Andy dressed Passion in a purple summer dress, it was still hot out, then brushed her long brown hair and left it loose. Leo dressed Aria in a pink summer dress, then brushed her long blonde hair and left it loose. Coop dressed Penny in a jean overall dress, then brushed her long brown hair and left it loose. Henry dressed Mackenzie in a pink striped t-shit and shorts, then brushed her long brown hair and left it loose.

At seven the rest of the kids were getting ready while the toddlers got their teeth brushed. Wyatt dressed himself in a black t-shirt with jeans, Chris was the same expect he had on a navy blue t-shirt. Melinda dressed herself in white t-shirt with a purple striped sweater and jeans. Tamora and Kat dressed themselves in the same outfit they wore on the last day of school, and tied their hair in one braid in the back. P.J. dressed herself in a jean dress with a jean jacket, and her hair was too short to tie. Henry put on a plain dark green shirt and beige shorts. Parker dressed herself in a yellow t-shit that had a big daisy on it along with jean shorts, and left her hair loose. Payton dressed herself in a blue dress with white nylons, and tied her hair into two pony tails on the side, this was her new style for the school year. Preston dressed himself in a Grey shirt with a truck on it and jeans. Patty dressed herself in a red dress, and her hair was tied into two braids on the side. Paris dressed herself in a pink shirt with a dark blue sweater and jeans, her hair was left loose.

Once everyone was ready they all lined up by the front door. They each put on their shoes and new school bags that they had packed the night before with all their new school supplies. Leo turned on the camera and recorded them as usual.

"Here are the school children of September 2019- June 2020. In Grade eleven we have the leader of the pack Mr... WYATT MATTHEW HALLIWELL! In grade ten we have the one and only...CHRIS PERRY HALLIWELL! In grade seven we have the dancing queen...MELINDA PHOEBE HALLIWELL!, the art genius... PRUE JOHNNA HALLIWELL!, and the double trouble...TAMORA AND KATALINA MITCHELL! In grade six we have the coolest mortal around Mr...HENRY MITCHELL JUNIOR! In grade five we have the girl who knows how to her her way Miss...PARKER ELISE HALLIWELL! In grade four we have the little mother nature miss... PAYTON ANGEL HALLIWELL! In grade two we have the unpredictable... PRESTON MORRIS HALLIWELL! In grade one we have the little chatterbox miss...PATTY VICTORIA HALLIWELL! In Senior kindergarten we have the little busybody miss...PARIS DESTINEY HALLIWELL! In their last year of pre-school we have the one in charge miss... PASSION GRACE HALLIWELL, the Demander little miss... ARIA DIMOND HALLIWELL, the little spoiled princess miss...PENNY VALENTINE HALLIWELL, and the girl who wants everything right now little miss...MACKENZIE LORRIANE MITCHELL!

The front door of the manor opened revealing a cool wind from the outdoors. Prue headed off to her photography studio hoping Christy was behaving herself. Piper headed off to her restaurant, and Leo orbed to magic school to teach the children living in the magic realm, he taught white-lighter class. (they had magic school at regular school hours, the magic children living in the mortal realm had it after mortal school.) Phoebe headed off to her office to decide on which letter would make this weeks paper on her advice column. Paige headed to her office at social services not having a case to work, and Henry went to his office for a check in with a Darryl junior, just to make sure he was staying out of trouble. Wyatt took the school age children to the bus stop, while Coop drove the three year olds to pre-school. Andy went to see the Elders about getting a new charge.

At the corner of the street stood the children waiting for the buses. It was chilly out but the sun was shining bright making a promise for a warm day. One bus rolled down the street and stopped at the corner, opening it's doors. Wyatt and Chris got on this bus leaving Melinda and P.J. in charge of making sure the others got on their bus. The bus doors closed and rolled away. Only five minutes later the second bus came to a stop at the corner. The doors opened and Melinda, P.J., Tamora, Kat, Henry Junior, Parker, Payton, Preston, Patty, and Paris got on. The doors closed and the children found their seats, none had friends on their bus. So in one seat in the middle of the bus sat Melinda and P.J., across from them was Tamora and Kat, in the seat in-front of them was Parker and Payton. In the very front of the bus sat Henry junior on the right, and on the left was Preston, Patty and Paris, who were so small all three of them could fit on the same seat.

At the high school Wyatt and Chris joined their friend by the front door. Mortal Darryl junior was in his last year of high school, so was witch Claire,who had only been living in the mortal realm a few years. Wyatt, Austin, Dakota, Kennedy, and Carter were in grade eleven, and Chris was now in grade ten as mentioned earlier. Chris kissed his girlfriend Dakota and the gang walked into the school together.

At the elementary school Melinda dropped off Paris at the kindergarten fenced in play area, and everyone else headed to the playground. The kindergarten area was a fenced in place directly outside the kindergarten classrooms. Most was cement, and near the gate was a patch of grass. The senior kindergarten teacher Mrs. Hudson, who was on duty, opened the gate to let Paris in. Melinda then went to the playground and met up with her best friend Alyssa.

In high school Wyatt walked to his homeroom, English. He sat down, on each side of him was Dakota and Kennedy, behind them was Carter and Austin. Wyatt's teacher walked up to the board and wrote his name.

"Welcome to English I want all of you to write a full length paper introducing yourself. Who are you, where do you come from, what makes up your life?" The teacher instructed.

 _ **Wyatt Halliwell**_

 _I am Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. I am sixteen years old, my birthday is February second, I was born in 2003. I live in the Halliwell manor with my parents Piper and Leo, my younger siblings Chris, Melinda, Aria, as well as my aunts, uncles, and cousins. I enjoy having a big family. I am a waiter at my mom's restaurant The Halliwells. We also have a dog named Belle, and a cat named Trixie._

 _I have short blonde hair and light brown eyes. I wear a lot of baggy shirts with small sweaters and jeans. I enjoy playing video games and hanging with my friends. I also enjoy cooking, and since I was little I've had a thing about cowboys, though over these past few years that interest has declined. I fell like I'm a good person with a caring heart, more good qualities than bad._

 _My younger brother Chris is almost fifteen, he's a good guy but doesn't always show it. My younger sister Melinda is twelve, she is talented at dancing and has a good heart. My little sister Aria will be four in January, she is quite demanding but very affectionate. My mother Piper is strict but fair and does everything it takes to give us a good and safe life. My father Leo is more laid back but once he's had enough watch out._

 _In the future I want to go into my dad's job, and on the side be a cook like my mom. I want to get married and have a family of my own. I don't know if I will go to college, or have a big house and fancy car. I'm able to adjust with what life gives me._

 _ **Chris Halliwell**_

 _My full name is Christopher Perry Halliwell, but everyone calls me Chris. I am almost fifteen, my birthday is October 8_ _th_ _, born in 2004. I live in the Halliwell manor with my parents, siblings, aunts, uncles, and cousins. I'm used to having a big family but I don't enjoy it. It is always very loud with that many kids, I hardly get any privacy. I am a waiter at my mom's restaurant The Halliwells._

 _I have short dark brown hair and eyes. I usually just wear t-shirts and jeans nothing special. I like video games, hanging out with my friends and girlfriend Dakota. I know I am a little sarcastic like my mom and can come off as rude though I don't mean to, and I may have a low patience tolerance._

 _My older brother Wyatt is in grade eleven, he's cool and a good person. My younger sister Melinda is in grade seven, she's a little annoying and full of herself but she's a friend to all. My little sister Aria is in her last year of pre-school. She is a nightmare and gets on my nerves all the time. She just thinks she can have whatever she wants at the minute she wants it, and when things don't go her way she's scary. My parents say it is just because she is little and needs to be taught otherwise, and that I was the same way at her age._

 _In the future I never saw myself getting married, but now I do. I still don't know if I'll have my own kids, probably not since I can't stand the ones I live with most of the time. I want to follow my mom's footsteps in her family business, on the side of cooking she helps the police with weird cases, that's what I want to do._

 _ **Melinda Halliwell**_

 _My name is Melinda Phoebe Halliwell. I am twelve years old, I was born on March 4_ _th_ _2007\. I live in the Halliwell manor with my big family. I love being in a big family full of noise and laughter, it keeps life interesting. I also have a dog named Belle, and a cat named Trixie._

 _I have dark brown hair that goes to just below my shoulders, and I have dark brown eyes. I wear a lot of stripped sweaters and jeans. I love cooking and dancing and playing with my best friend Alyssa. I can be a little full of myself but I try to be a good person and friend._

 _My older brother Wyatt is my role moddle, he is so kind and helpful and gives great advice. My older brother Chris tries to pull off this bad boy thing but I know deep down he's a good person. My little sister Aria is quite the handful but I'm sure as she gets older she'll be just as sweet and kind as Wyatt._

 _In the future I would like to get married and have many children, I think I would be a good mom. I want to be a cook, and want to do what my dad does on side. All I want to is be surrounded by family and friends, that's a life worth living._

 _ **Tamora Mitchell**_

 _I am Tamora Piper Mitchell. I am twelve years old, born May sixth 2007. I live in the Halliwell manor with my family. I don't always like being in a big family but sometimes it can be fun._

 _I have long red hair that is in-between dark and light, and I usually keep in a braid. I also have blue eyes. I mostly wear long dresses of all different colours and patterns. I like writing, this is something not many people know about me. I am a leader, I like power, but I try to be nicer than I was a few years ago._

 _My twin sister Kat is a follower, a copy cat, does whatever I say, but has a good heart. My younger brother Henry was adopted at birth, he is quiet and shy but sweet and kind. My little sister Mackenzie is a nightmare, she is just so impatient, mom says I was just like her. My mom Paige is kind but has a temper when she's had enough. My dad Henry is stricter than mom but more willing to let small things side._

 _In the future I do NOT want to get married or have any children! I want to go into the family business. I want a nice house and a good car. I want the best!_

 _ **Kat Mitchell**_

 _I am Katalina Billie Mitchell, but everyone knows me as Kat. I am twelve years old, born on May sixth 2007. I live in the Halliwell manor with my family. I don't mind having a big family but sometimes its a little much to handle, and with so many personalities, fights happen every two seconds._

 _I have long red hair that is in-between dark and light, and I usually keep in a braid. I also have blue eyes. I mostly wear long dresses of all different colours and patterns. I like singing. I think of myself to be kind, laid back, don't take much too seriously. I prefer to let others lead._

 _My twin sister Tamora is a strong leader but can be a little too bossy, and when people are not doing what she wants she gets mad. My little eleven year old adopted brother Henry Junior is pretty shy around strangers but open and talkative at home. My three year old little sister Mackenzie isn't very good with her patience but I can see she has a good side to her._

 _In the future I think I do want to get married and maybe have children. I don't know what I want to do in terms of working. I'll take what life gives me and make the best out of it._

 _ **P.J. Halliwell**_

 _My real name is Prue Johnna, but I'm only called P.J. since my aunt Prue lives with us. I will be twelve years old on November 13_ _th_ _, I was born in 2007 obviously. I live in the Halliwell manor with my family, and animals Belle and Trixie._

 _I just cut my dark brown hair to just above my chin, I had always had long hair but wanted to try something new. I also have dark brown eyes. I wear a lot of vests over tank tops at home but at school I wear jean clothes, always have so maybe I'll stop that and go with my home style only. I love art, any type of art, but I'm not good at music. I think I am very kind and loving and helpful and happy. I am a little shy but have gotten much better at opening up._

 _My mom Phoebe is sometimes strict sometimes easy going. My dad Coop is always easy going, my parents let a lot of things slide. My younger sister Parker is ten, she's stubborn and likes having her own way. My little sister Patty, who will be six in December, always has something to say, random things come out of her mouth all the time. My baby sister Penny, who will be four in January, is sweet and gentle, she gets a little more attention since she's the baby and can't do as much for herself as my other sisters and I can. My dog Belle is so full of life, and my cat Trixie is really playful, both love attention._

 _In the future I want to get married to the perfect guy and have a lot of kids. I want to have my whole family around and many friends. I want to help people find love, both of my parents do this in different ways. I know I want lots of animals as well._

 _ **Henry Mitchell**_

 _My name is Henry Mitchell junior, but at school no one says the junior part, it's mostly the adults in my family that call me junior. I am eleven years old, I was born on June 15_ _th_ _2008, and was adopted on the same day by Paige and Henry Mitchell. I see my biological grandmother sometimes and have no contact with my criminal father, my real mom is dead. I live in the Halliwell manor with the family the welcomed me eleven years ago._

 _I have dusty brown hair that goes to just above my ears, and dark brown eyes. I wear mostly button up shirts and jeans. I love reading more than anything and I think it is my only hobby. I know I am shy around people I don't know, but talkative when around people I'm close to. I'm pretty much the only one of my siblings who actually behave._

 _My older sister Tamora is scary at times but cares when her family needs her. My older sister Kat is a lot like me, gentle and kind. My little sister Mackenzie is the next Tamora and she's only three, will be four in January._

 _In the future I don't think I want to get married. I do know I want to adopt, this is something I've always had planned for my future. I don't know what job I want or where I want to live. I think I would also like to have an animal, something quite though._

 _ **Parker Halliwell**_

 _My name is Parker Elise Halliwell, I was born on August 12 2009, meaning I am ten years old. I live in the Halliwell manor with my big family. I sometimes don't like having so many people in my house but I'm used to it, I don't know any different._

 _I have dark brown hair that almost reaches the middle of my back, and I have dark brown eyes. I like to wear dresses sometimes, but I am usually dressed in jean clothes, and I like to keep my hair loose with a headband to keep my hair out of my face. I like to get my own way, that is something people learn about me right away._

 _My older sister P.J. is pretty much my dad. My younger sister Patty never shuts up and is really annoying. My little sister Penny is the princess, gets all the attention, and get whatever she wants, and never gets in trouble for anything. This is pretty annoying._

 _In the future I don't want to get married and I don't think I want any kids. I want to have my mom's family job. I see myself living my own life and not really being social. Though I might get a dog, because I love my dog Belle, who was originally my big sister's dog but she took a living to me._

 _ **Payton Halliwell**_

 _My name is Payton Angel Halliwell. I am nine years old. I was born on April 14_ _th_ _2010\. I live with my large family in the Halliwell manor._

 _I have long dark brown hair that I keep in two ponytails on the sides. I usually wear jeans, shorts and t-shirts since I'm usually outside playing. I like being outside and don't enjoy computers and other electronics. I am stubborn at times, and independent, I'm also a little chatty._

 _My younger brother Preston will be seven this month, he is a little brat and he's ruff. My younger sister Paris is five, she is so curious and wants to be included in everything. My little sister Passion will be four in January, she likes to be the leader and in control, I find it cute. My mom Prue is independent and strict, my dad Andy is laid back and kind._

 _In the future I might not get married but I think I would like a family of my own. I want to work outdoors and do my mom's family job on the side. I want to live near the woods or forest._

 _ **Preston Halliwell**_

 _My name is Preston Morris Halliwell. I will be seven years old this month, my birthday is September 17_ _th_ _, and I was born in 2012. That means I am now in the second grade. I live with my family._

 _I have short dark brown hair and matching eyes. I just wear what my dad picks out for me. I like having my own way and people doing what I want. I like to play ruff to._

 _My older sister Payton is all about nature, I don't get it what makes nature better than TV? My younger sister Paris is to nosy and drives me crazy. My little sister Passion is nothing but a control freak._

 _ **Patty Halliwell**_

 _My name is Patty Victoria Halliwell. I will be six years old in December, my birthday is December 23, I was born in 2013. I live with my family of course._

 _I have dark brown hair just goes just below my shoulders but is usually tied up in braids on the sides. I also have dark brown eyes, I look like both my parents. I do talk a lot but I always have something interesting to say. I like drawing, playing, and talking._

 _My older sister P.J. is the best sister ever! My big sister Parker is to bossy. My little sister Penny think she's the queen of the world._

At the high school it was second period. Wyatt had math class with Carter and Austin, he didn't enjoy math. His teacher explained this year he would learn how to buy homes and cars. This didn't seem very fun or interesting to Wyatt. Chris was also in math class, but not the same one as Wyatt since they were in different grades.

At the elementary school it was the first recess of the day. Melinda, Alyssa, P.J.,Onia, Tamora, Kat, Rosie, and Lily were talking about the cute new boy at school. Henry Junior was playing with the new kids younger brother who he had become friends with over the summer since they were neighbors. Parker and Payton were talking about their teacher's big nose. Preston, Ginny, and Patty were playing hide and seek. Paris was sitting all by herself missing Patty who was now to old to play with the kindergartners.

At the pre-school Passion, Aria, Penny, Mackenzie, and Jamie were playing house. Passion and Jamie were the parents, the other three were the rule breaking kids. Passion and Jamie found it fun having to chase after the others to get them to behave.

At the high school it was lunch time. Wyatt and Chris bought their lunches from the cafeteria and joined their friends outside the school at the pick nick tables. They talked about what teens usually talk about with their friends.

At the elementary school it was now second period. In grade seven Melinda, P.J., and the twins had math class. They had to learn fractions. Melinda and P.J. seemed to comprehend it but the twins were clueless. Only Kat asked the teacher to repeat what she was saying.

In grade six Henry Jr. was doing a drawing of his favourite animal for art class. In grade five Parker was starting to learn about ancient Greece. In grade four Payton was drawing a forest for art class, but the assignment was to draw one thing she loved most.

In grade two Preston and Ginny were in the gym with the rest of the class. Their teacher Mr. Andrews was teaching the warm ups they would do first thing in every gym class. Afterwards the class played dodge ball. In grade one Patty was also having gym class but her class was outside. She was running laps, but it was a short distances since she was so young.

In senior kindergarten Paris was playing with play do. Instead of building something she was just rolling it around in her hands. In pre-school the toddlers were painting, none of them actually knew how to paint though.

Back at the high school it was third period. Wyatt was in his parenting class, this class was only available to grades eleven and twelve. To star off the course he learned about parenting styles and how each one can affect the relationship between a parent and their child. Chris was in French class and he had no interest in learning the language.

It was third period at the elementary school as well. In grade seven the four girls were learning science. Melinda was the only one paying attention. P.J. was looking out the window day dreaming about the new kid, and the twins were doodling.

In grade six Henry Junior was learning about plants that he didn't really care about. In grade five Parker was drawing a picture of her favourite place in the world. In grade four Payton was starting to learn about the medieval times.

In grade two Preston and Ginny were being taught how to subtract. Preston found this more challenging than addition which he learned last year. In Grade one Patty was learning about different insect species. This she found totally gross. She then got sent to the office for excessive talking.

In Senior kindergarten Paris was showing off her ability to write her own name. She able to write her full name. In pre-school the children were napping. The four girls were all curled up next to each other and Jamie was close by.

Back in high school it was last period. Wyatt was in class learning about the first world war. Meanwhile Chris was in his cooking class. He was bored out of his mind listening to his teacher talk about kitchen safety.

At the elementary school it was time for lunch. At the pre-school the toddlers were also having lunch. When Wyatt and Chris got home they dropped off their bags and their dad drove them to work.

At the elementary school it was period four. In grade seven the girls were learning social studies. Each of them found this to be very boring.

In grade six Henry Junior was learning how to divide. In grade five Parker was learning about money. In grade four Payton was playing soccer in Gym class. In grade two Preston and Ginny were learning science. In Grade one Patty was learning how to add.

In Senior kindergarten Paris was having her computer time. In Pre-school the toddlers were having their outside play time.

At the elementary school it was now last period. In grade seven the girls and Henry in grade six were learning social studies. In grade five Parker was playing dodge ball in gym class. In grade four Payton was learning how to tell time. In Grade two Preston was doing a drawing. I grade one Patty was drawing.

After school it was time for magic school which was broken up into two days. On day 1s the classes were witches class, White-lighter class or cupid class, and Witch training. On day 2s it was White-lighter training-only those with white-lighter blood- Magical creatures class, potions. You had to attend witch class until the age of fourteen then you graduated.

Melinda was done her witch and white-lighter training. Tamora and Kat had completed their witch training but still had ways to go in their white-lighter training. P.J. was almost done her witch training and had completed her cupid training while in Loveland. Parker was near completion of both her witch training and cupid training. Payton was half way through her witch and white-lighter training, she was expected to be done within a year. Preston still had far to go with his witch and white-lighter training, he was behind. Patty was only starting this year so she was at the beginning of her witch and cupid training.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter ten**

It was Chris's fifteenth birthday and to celebrate he was going on a date with Dakota. It was seven at night when he went to pick her up. They went to the movies first to watch a horror they had been talking about for weeks. After they took a walk along the dark streets, Dakota knew he would protect her. After walking her home Chris kissed her lips and orbed to the manor. He had become more mature and adult like since he had started dating her.

The following day at the schools it was the open house. A time where parents could come see their child's class room, meet their teachers, and find out from the teachers how their child was progressing and behaving.

Darryl and Sheila had two sons but only their youngest Darryl junior was still at school, he was in his last year of high school, his older brother Mikey was twenty and living on his own working at a store. Darryl was a hard worker and exceeded in all his classes.

Dakota came to the open house with her mother and new step father who she hated. She rolled her eyes as her step father asked all of her teachers questions about how she was doing, she didn't believe he actually cared. Although she was doing very well. Another student doing well was Kennedy who came with her father, her mother was working. Austin came his parents, and Carter came with his. Claire didn't even show up with her parents.

Piper held her three year old daughter Aria in her arms, Melinda was standing beside her. Leo was next to them with Wyatt and Chris. They entered the gym where all the teachers were seated at booths, Piper went to talk with Wyatt's teachers with Aria and Wyatt, Leo went to see Chris's teachers with Chris and Melinda. Wyatt was doing great with English and parenting, but was having difficulties in History and Math though he tried his hardest. Chris was doing good in English, Math, and cooking, but barely tried in French class.

At five Piper and Leo arrived at the seventh grade class at Westcott elementary with two of their kids. Melinda was near them, Aria was in her father's arms, Wyatt and Chris had gone out with their friends and Chris's girlfriend. They caught the teacher's attention when they walked in.

"HI I'm Piper Halliwell, this is my husband Leo, we're Melinda's parents" Piper introduced.

"Yes of course, I'm Mr. Harrison, Melinda's teacher."

"I've only got good news for you, Melinda is one of my brightest students and also one of the kindest. She follows along without trouble and loves to answer questions and read out loud" Mr. Harrison said.

Phoebe and Coop were in the seventh grade classroom also. Coop was holding Penny in his arms as usual, he was the one who cuddled her too much. Parker was holding onto her mother's hand which she didn't normally do anymore, P.J. was next to her holding Patty's hand. P.J. wasn't nervous about what her teacher would say.

"Hi Mr. Harrison we're Phoebe and Coop Halliwell, P.J.'s parents" Phoebe greeted.

"Yes. So as you must know P.J. is a shy girl with the biggest heart. She doesn't like to take part in class discussion but does her best effort in every assignment. The only thing she is having trouble with is her math, but I've been helping her more during some recesses to make sure she doesn't fall behind" Mr. Harrison said.

"Thank you we appreciate that" Coop said feeling very proud of his daughter.

Paige and Henry were in the seventh grade classroom as well, they were dreading to find out how their daughters had been behaving. Henry Jr. was standing very close to his father and Mackenzie was holding onto her mother's hand. Tamora and Kat were on the other side of the classroom talking to their friends Lily and Rosie who were with their parents.

"Not sure I want to admit this from past experience but we're Paige and Henry...the parents of Tamora and Kat" Paige said.

"Yes the famous twins, don't worry I have mostly good news." Mr. Harrison replied and continued "though they do at times act out and disrupt class they are usually calm and on task, not what I was expecting after talking to their previous teachers." Paige and Henry let out a little laugh. "Tamora is having trouble with Math and Science but doesn't allow me to help her. Kat on the other hand has some trouble with English and art but does accept help. Tamora is best in English, and Kat is very talented in music, and they are both very bright" Mr. Harrison finished.

Alyssa was in also the seventh grade class and was there with her mother Rebecca and aunt Elise (Phoebe's boss.) Rebecca and Elise were delighted to hear Alyssa was a well behaved student who always had a great attitude and tried her best.

Paige and Henry moved on to the sixth grade classroom. Mackenzie was refusing to walk so Paige held her to avoid causing a scene but knew she shouldn't have given in. Henry jr. was nervous about what his teacher would say though couldn't think of a reason it would be bad. Tamora and Kat were walking behind their parents bugging each other by poking and pushing, they did this when they were bored.

"You must be Henry's parents, I'm Mr. Quinton" Henry's teacher said, he eyed the twins remembering the previous year when he had taught them. Then he eyed Mackenzie wondering if she was more like the twins or more like Henry, he hoped like Henry since he would be teaching her in about eight years.

"Henry is quite shy and quiet which isn't always going to be a good thing so we've been trying to break his shell a little by answering questions in class and getting him to pick his group. He is a very smart and kind boy with high potential, I have no concerns about his progress" Mr. Quinton informed.

"That's my boy, good job Henry" Henry said patting his shoulder.

Phoebe and Coop arrived at the fifth grade classroom not knowing what to expect. Coop was still holding Penny who was getting bored and kicking her father's leg. P.J. was holding onto Patty's hand still and Parker was in-front of her mother.

"Good evening Parker, is this your family" Mrs. Cascade asked.

"Yes this is my mom Phoebe, my dad Coop, my big sister P.J., and my little sisters Patty and Penny, Penny will come here next September" Parker introduced, Mrs. Cascade shook hands with Phoebe and Coop.

"Parker is an advanced student who does her best work. Though recently she's had times where she has refused to do the work, won't listen to my instructions, she has even talked back. This isn't like her at all and I haven't been able to find the reason is here at school."

"Yes we've noticed this as well. There are a lot of children in our house as you must know. My husband and I don't know what is causing her behaving but we are working on changing it back" Phoebe agreed.

Prue and Andy arrived at the fourth grade classroom. Andy was holding onto Passion's hand with one hand and his other hand was trying to hold Preston back so he wouldn't run wild. Prue was holding Paris's hand and so was big sister Payton.

"Hi Mrs. Jones, we're Prue and Andy Halliwell, Payton's parents" Prue greeted Payton's teacher.

"Nice to finally meet you" Mrs. Jones shook their hands.

"So Payton is very smart and quite independent, she doesn't like asking or receiving help. In gym she does often throw little tantrum when we are not going outside. However when I give her a look and warning she quiets down and accepts it."

"That's improvement Payton, last year you were sent to office almost everyday because of throwing tantrums" Prue praised.

Prue and Andy made their way to the second grade class but a bored and tired Passion started throwing a fit. So Prue stayed behind in the hall with her while Andy went into the class room with Payton and Preston and Paris (who was holding his hand.)

"Hi Mr. Andrew's I'm Preston's father...Andy Halliwell. My wife is in the hall dealing with our toddler, my apologies."

"Young children must learn, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"So you have been informed of Preston's behavior and it is the same. He does wonders in gym but whines about hating all the other subjects like math, science, English, and often refuses to do them."

"Is he behind?"

"Yes and I meant to call you a few days ago. Anyways it can be fixed easily, I have some homework that may take a while to finish. He's got until Christmas break. If he completes it it'll catch him up."

"Thank you I'll make sure he does some every night with the assigned homework" Andy stated.

Also in the second grade classroom was Billie and Austin. Billie was holding Ginny's hand while Austin was holding Jamie's hand. Jamie was bored and a little snacky but he wasn't the type of child who caused scenes in public.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Jerkins, and to you to Ginny" Mr. Andrews greeted.

"So all good news your little girl is so polite and kind and helpful, really is a great kid and the world could use more like her. She is also very bright and just has a positive energy. There is nothing that concerns me at all."

"Good job baby girl" Billie whispered to her daughter.

Phoebe and Coop were now in the first grade classroom. Penny was asleep in her father's arms and Patty was holding her mothers hand. P.J. and Parker were next to them wanting to go home. After Patty's open house they had to go to the pre-school for Penny's.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Halliwell, and little Halliwells" Mrs. Cannon, Patty's teacher said.

"Same to you" Patty replied.

"You've got some polite young ladies here" Mrs. Cannon, who in the past had also taught P.J. and Parker, said smiling. She then continued "Patty is a good student, hard working, and very helpful, and is nice to her classmates. She's also doing well in her studies."

The last stop at the elementary school was the senior kindergarten classroom. Prue was holding a cranky Passion, Coop was holding a tired Paris, Preston and Payton were nearby annoying each other by pushing and calling each other names, as well as stealing each others hats and running away with them.

"You'll be happy to know Paris is doing well in all her school work. She does often get off task and has a tendency to annoy other students by not minding her own business which I am trying to help her stop. Other than that she is well behaved and kind" Mrs. Hudson, Paris's teacher said.

At the pre-school Piper arrived holding Aria who was pretty tired, it was almost seven at night. Melinda was tagging along next to her father, she was interested to see how her little sister was doing at pre-school. At first Mrs. Grace talked to all the parents telling them her routine with the children and some of the things they did throughout the day, then parents were able to talk with her individually.

"Melinda I remember you, you have grown up so beautifully. Hello to you Aria, and your lovely parents" Mrs. Grace greeted.

"You're being extra nice, should we be worried" Leo joked.

"Well the truth is Aria has been a bit of a handful just this month. Not listening, doing things she knows will get her in trouble, escaping from the time out chair. I'm sure this is just a phase though" Mrs. Grace informed.

"Phase or not it is not acceptable, we had problems with Melinda at toddler age, problems we do not want to repeat" Piper stated giving her daughter "the look."

"She doesn't act up at home often so thank you for bringing this to our attention, we'll make sure she knows this behavior will not be tolerated any longer" Leo added.

Mrs. Grace nodded and walked away to talk to Prue and Andy. "Hello, Payton you're growing up so fast, and little Preston, still giving teachers a run for their money?" Preston nodded. "Paris you must almost be done kindergarten, are you excited?" "yes I start first grade next year."

"How has Passion been doing since our last conversation" Prue asked.

"I'm afraid she still acts up and disobeys frequently, probably not what you want to hear eh?"

"No but we appreciate you letting us know. Preston isn't easy either and I wish I had started dealing with him at Passion's age" Andy stated.

Mrs. Grace went on to talk with Phoebe and Coop. She began with saying how she couldn't believe P.J. (a former student of hers) was already in the seventh grade and about to turn twelve. Or how Parker and Patty (more former students) were growing up so fast.

"Penny is a sweet child who has made many friends. I don't have many problems with her aside from the occasional tantrum" Mrs. Grace informed.

Next Mrs. Grace went on to talk with Paige and Henry. She remembered how badly behaved Tamora and Kat were during their pre-school years and was happy to know they were maturing into fine young ladies. She was also happy to know Henry Junior was still his sweet behaved self.

"Mackenzie does need to work on her patience which we discussed back in Speedometer. Aside from that I haven't any problems with her, you should be very proud."

At last Mrs. Grace made it to Billie and Austin, Ginny and Jamie were next to them holding hands. Mrs. Grace announced what they already knew: Jamie was a well behaved child with a big heart and tendency to help all his classmates.

Three days later it was chaos at the manor since it was Saturday. Wyatt, Chris and Melinda were not home because they had to help Miranda escape a dungeon, however the rest of the kids were home. They were running around playing a thousand different games with each other making as much noise as possible. At one point the older ones were destroying the bedrooms by having pillow fights and tossing all their toys on the ground trying to find a specific one. While the younger kids were in the living covering the floor with books and stuffed animals. A little later the entire kitchen table and floor around the table was covered in paper, crayons, paint, markers, glue sticks, you name it. Several of the kids were in and out of the fridge even though they weren't really hungry. Belle and Trixie were chasing each other and knocking things of tables and night stands. Their barking and meowing added to the noise.

"Mommy can I go to the park please" Penny asked.

"No honey it's almost supper time" Phoebe replied.

"I WANT TO GO" Penny started screaming and stomping her feet.

"Fine but just for a little bit" Phoebe gave in and added "go ask the others if they want to come.

Phoebe ended taking only the three year olds to the park that was only a flew blocks away from the manor. She sat on a park bench and watched them play on the playground. Passion and Penny were playing tag, Aria was sitting on the top of the slide and Mackenzie was getting impatient waiting for her to go down.

"Do not push her Mackenzie" Phoebe stated walking towards them. Too late Mackenzie pushed her and Aria fell off the side of the slide and scrapped her knee.

Prue was looking for Paris who wasn't playing with the others as usual, she found her in her room sitting on her bed looking sad. "What's wrong on honey" Prue asked sitting down beside her. "Nothing" Paris replied, but Prue could tell this wasn't true. "I have an idea, why don't you and I take Belle for a walk?" Paris nodded and cheered up a little, 101 time with her mother always made her feel better.

Downstairs by the front door Prue tied Paris' shoes and let her clip the leash onto Belle's collar. She took her child's hand and they walked out the door. "So you mad at anyone in the house" Prue asked, Paris shook her head. "How is school?" They were in the middle of the street on the side walk and Paris stopped. She looked up at her mother, and though she didn't say anything it was enough for Prue to understand something was going on at school, something her teacher hadn't mentioned. "Do you like your teacher?" "Yes she's really nice." They started walking again "Are you doing ok with the work she gives you?" "Yea the work is fine." "Do you have any friends" "not really but the kids play with me." Paris said this then stopped walking again, they had just turned the corner at the end of their street. "I know I have to be nice to everyone but is it ok not to like someone who is mean to you?" "Whose been being mean to you honey?" "Summer and Kevin, they are always mean to me." "It is ok not to like someone. Why didn't you tell me they were being mean." "I don't know." "Did you tell your teacher?" "No." Prue knelled down and pulled her daughter into a hug. She hated knowing one of her children was unhappy because of bullying. "You need to come to me when something is wrong ok, that way I can help you fix it" Prue whispered, Paris nodded and started crying still wrapped in her mother's arms.

When it came to bedtime fifteen out of the sixteen children went to sleep when told. The only one who didn't was Parker. The first time she was told she made excuses she needed water and a snack which her parents allowed. The second time she stated Payton was making to much noise, but when Coop went into the room Payton was out cold in her bed. Coop told her again it was time for bed and Parker stated she wasn't tired. Her father didn't care and again gave her the order to climb into bed and sleep. This time Parker made a fuss by stomping her foot down and shouting "no" and this woke up Payton.

"Parker if I have to tell you again you will be grounded all day tomorrow" Coop warned.

"I don't care!"

"Fine, you are grounded Missy, that means no electronics or playing outside for the whole day."

"Whatever!"

"Ok perhaps you would like a second punishment, get in bed or you'll be cleaning up this entire manor, bathrooms included, and no magic" Coop threatened.

"Alright fine, but I'm not going to be happy about it!" Parker shouted and dramatically climbed into her bed and tucked herself in. Coop smiled to himself, he wasn't really going to make her clean the whole place, at least not if meant using products.

On Monday Prue had the day off so she drove Payton, Preston, and Paris to school. Once she saw them off she went into the school and into the office. She asked the sectary if she could speak with the principal. She wanted to make sure no one would bully her five year old again.

"How can I help you Mrs. Halliwell" Principal George asked, Prue told him the situation, and he called down Paris's teacher Mrs. Hudson.

"I had no idea Paris was being bullied, she never came to me about it" Mrs. Hudson said, Prue could tell she really hadn't know and felt bad for it.

"Yes Paris told me, I wanted to tell you so you could keep an eye on it" Prue stated.

"Of course, I will make sure those two never bully anyone again as long as they are in my classroom" Mrs. Hudson stated.

On Prue's way to her car she stopped in-front of the field beside the school where the graders played to see if she could spot any of the children living with her. Patty and another little girl were close enough that Prue could hear what they were saying.

"Look what you did Patty now no none wants to play with us" the girl stated.

"Me? You're the one who kept changing all the rules" Patty argued.

"Yea to keep it fun"

"It was just annoying people and we all told you to stop."

Prue decided she didn't need to intervene since it didn't sound like one was being mean to the other, they were simply in an argument. She knew it was good for children to learn how to solve conflicts with other people on their own. So she waved to Melinda who waved first and got into her car to head home. After school she asked Patty how it went just to make sure it hadn't gotten to heated.

"I told her she needed to pick rules and stick with them or I wouldn't play with her. So she said that I couldn't tell her what to do. I said well I don't have to play with you. So she said fine then go play with someone else. So I walked away and started a game of hide and seek with the other kids in our class who were annoyed with her" Patty recited the entire rest of the argument.

"I am proud that you walked away when she didn't listen" Prue told her, Phoebe and Coop agreed.

Andy noticed Preston was on his own watching a show using his power of illusion casting. He offered to call Billie and see if Ginny could come over to play. However Preston screamed at him that he hated her and never wanted to see her again. When Andy asked what happened Preston just said the same thing. He accepted it and walked away knowing by the end of the day Preston would forget he was mad at her.

Two days before Halloween an Elder orbed down to the manor, everyone gathered in the living room to give them their full attention. The Elder explained there was a space ship that was stuck in space and it if it didn't come down it would explode which might destroy some planets or even the moon. He wanted Wyatt and Chris to orb into the space ship and drive it back to earth. Magic couldn't reach outer space but could reach a object in space that used to be on earth.

The brothers dressed up in the space suits and listened to the Elders instructions. Then together they orbed into the space ship. First thing they had to do was find why the empty space ship wasn't coming back. They played around with the controls which only made tacos fly out of a tube. That's when Wyatt figured it out, the wiring had been messed up. Thankfully it wasn't to complicated to fix it, Wyatt was able to do it on his own.

The next step was learning how to drive the space ship. There were six buttons that could be the one to start the ship. Chris closed his eyes and moved his hand left and right over the buttons using his power of sensing to find the right one. It took almost half an hour and Chris was about to give up when he finally felt in his bones. His hand smacked down on the third button and the spaceship started moving. The bothers took the controls and helped each other direct the ship towards earth.

The Halliwells and Mitchell along with the Elder ran out into the back yard when a loud sound came from the sky. "Mortals won't notice I've casted a little magic to make sure" the Elder stated. Henry and Henry Junior didn't notice anything was going on but everyone else who were right next to them could see the huge ship descend from the sky right into the back yard. The ship door opened and the brothers came out loving all the cheering they received.

"Well done boys that could have been a disaster. To thank you the boss had awarded you with these trophies" The elder stated holding two metal trophies that looked just like the ones mortals get in sports and school assemblies for good marks.

On Halloween Wyatt stayed home with Melinda and the twins to watch a movie while Chris went the the actual movie theater with Dakota. The rest of the children had gone trick or treating with the adults. Preston had gone with Ginny so it was clear they were best friends again, though none of the adults actually found out what had happened between them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter eleven**

 **Sneaky spirits**

It was Friday and the first of November, this meant it was time for report cards. When the children arrived home the adults stood right near the front door so none of them could escape to magic school without handing over their report cards. This time it was only Wyatt and Chris who had report cards. The elementary school kids only had one report card which was given to parents in June. This was because elementary school kids have the same subjects both semesters, but high schoolers have four classes one semester and four different classes second semester.

 _ **Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, eleventh grade student, Westcott High school**_

English (Mrs. Gladstone's class)- 95%

Comment- Wyatt is doing excellently well, he is one of my best writers and really expressed himself through his writing. This semester we have been writing a chapter books and Wyatt has shown great imagination, he is already on his last chapter and still has a month before its due! His story about a magical family saving innocent people sounds so real the way he rights it. He has done well to help us understand each character.

Math (Mr. Tyson's class)- 60%

Comment- as you are aware Wyatt had has had trouble with math this semester. It seems he struggles most with making down payments, same as last year. He also has trouble remembering how to write checks. However he tries his best and asks for help when needed, he has even given up lunch breaks to get extra help. I have no doubt that he will succeed by the end of the semester.

Parenting (Mrs. Layla's class)- 98%

Comment- it is no surprise Wyatt has been doing very well in this courses since he has so many young children living at home. He was able to explain what to do in basic situations regarding discipline for different misbehavior's. He was able to plan appropriate games for each age groups. I don't say this about many of my students I teach parenting to, but for Wyatt I can say it, I already know he's the type of person who should have children once he's out of school and got a stable job.

History (Mr. Caden's class)- 55%

Comment- at first Wyatt always attempted to do his best work and ask for help when needed. However after the parent teacher night Wyatt has stopped putting his best effort into his work and does just enough to get a passing mark, he has no longer asks for help. I encourage Wyatt to keep his spirits up and always but his best foot in when faced with a challenge and ask for help when needed.

 ** _Christopher_** _ **Perry Halliwell, tenth grade student, Westcott High school**_

English (Mrs. Addison's class)- 90%

Comment- Chris has been doing very well in this course. He was able to follow along in the class novel and write a summery for each chapter as well as answer chapter questions. He was able to move commas around in sentence to change the sentence's meaning.

 _Math (Mr. Tripods class)- 89%_

 _Comment- At the beginning of the year Chris dis have difficulty and often refused to attempt the work on his own. Now however he is following along well and rarely needs help. He is rather good at fractions and I can't say that about many of the students I've taught over the last five years._

 _French (Mr. Trunks class)- 50%_

 _Comment- Since the beginning of the year Chris has done little effort to write or speak in french. Like his brother last year Chris has been caught using a translator to read the assignments instructions. He is encouraged to attempt to read on his own and ask for help if unable, and should attempt to speak the language when we are having a french discussion. I do not fail my students, none of them deserve that, so Chris will not have to repeat this class and I suggest he does not volunteerly if he continues to have no interest in the french language._

 _Cooking (Mr. Edwards class)- 85%_

Comment- Chris doesn't bother with text book work which brought his mark down. He also states he does not enjoy cooking either. However when assigned to cook there is no argument and he's always quite proud of himself when it comes out the way he was hoping.

On Sunday morning Parker was in her room packing her suit case, Payton was on her bed across the room watching her. Since Parker was ten years old she needed to head to Loveland for the month for her official cupid training. This was mandatory even though Parker didn't really want to be a cupid. P.J. had done it the previous year at age eleven, though was supposed to do it at age ten.

"When will you be back" Payton asked as Parker zipped her third and final suitcase.

"A few days before Christmas"

"But that's only next month."

"I know but it'll go by fast, and I'll write to you every week" Parker promised.

"I'll miss you Parker be safe"

"I'm going to miss you too" Parker said and gave her cousin a hug.

Parker beamed down stairs with her three suitcases and went around giving her family members hugs and kisses. Phoebe, who was stronger this time around, took Parker's hand as Coop took her suitcases. The child waved to her family one more time and beamed her and her mom to the cupid training camp in Loveland, her father followed with the luggage.

Parker looked around and saw it was pretty much what she had expected. The building looked like the mortal school she attended. Cupids young and older were beaming in all over the place. The boss cupid approached them to personally greet Parker, the Halliwells were one of the most important and famous magical families. He said hello and shook her hand then walked to the front of the camp to address everyone. That's when all the parents of the children cupids in training including Parker's parents gave their child a final hug and beamed out.

"Good morning everyone I am the boss Cupid, it is a pleasure to meet all of you future cupids. You will be divided into three groups, the born cupids in the mortal realm, the born cupids in the magic realm, and those who became cupids by myself after death. For the next month you be trained in all cupid activities. There will be two stages. Stage one is the basics, if you pass you will be given all your cupid powers. Stage two will be learning how to use them. Those who fail will have to restart next November, after a certain amount of failers those who came after death will be sent to the after life, those who were born this life will be sent back home to live as mortals or witches if your part witch" Boss Elder delivered his speech.

The camp leaders started calling out names and the students those named belonged to lined up in-front of him. Parker heard her name and lined up behind a blonde girl around her age. She felt someone line up behind her after the name "Maia was called." Once all the names were called the leaders led their students to their dorm rooms.

On the second floor in the middle of the hall on the left Parker walked into the room and stood in line with five other girls around her age. The leader went on to introduce herself as Emily and said she would be in charge of this group. She gave them the rules and left to allow them to settle in and greet each other.

"Hi I'm Parker Halliwell" Parker introduced.

"Nice to meet you I am Leah a born cupid" the girl with blonde hair introduced herself, if a cupid in training was a child that meant they had been born not created after death.

"My name is Maia" a girl with long brown hair introduced herself.

"My name is Riley and this is my twin sister Kaycee" a girl with red hair introduced, Parker knew her cousins would love them.

"And I am Nicole" a girl with short brown hair introduced herself.

The first day was a relaxed day where the students simply toured the camp and got to know their roommates. Parker learned she and Leah both liked to draw, she had Maia both liked to read, she and Riley both liked the same music, she and Kaycee both loved sharing a room at home, and she and Nicole were both witch Cupids and both lived in the mortal realm, the others were just cupids and lived in the magic realm. However there was one thing she didn't have in common with them and that was actually wanting to be a cupid. So she felt out of place when the girls began fantasizing about how great becoming cupids would be.

At seven it was curfew so Parker beamed to her dorm room and climbed into bed as her roommate were still up but quietly doing their own things. She couldn't sleep though, she was thinking about what was going on at home right about now. The youngest four were probably being put to bed, the others driving each other crazy. She missed hearing Paige singing to the youngest while she stood outside the door unnoticed.

"What are you talking about I didn't touch your pony" Patty stated rubbing her eyes, Paris had just woken her up.

"Yes you did, I see it on your night stand"

"I am telling you I didn't touch it."

"YES YOU DID!"

"NO I DIDN'T!

"Girls what is going on" Andy asked coming in and turning on the light.

"Patty stole my pony!"

"No I didn't, Paris is lying!"

"Are you kidding me right now, it is three in the morning! Paris what are you doing up?"

"I just woke up daddy and I saw she is a thief!"

"You couldn't have just taken it back? You had to wake her up and start a fight at three in the morning!?"

Paris shrugged, snatched her pony of Patty's night stand and climbed into her bed. Andy turned off the light and closed the door rolling his eyes at the ceiling. He was about to head to bed but heard shouting coming from the forth floor. He followed the noise and walked into the room belonging to Tamora, Kat, P.J., and Melinda.

"Tamora pushed me out of my bed" Kat stated angerly.

"No I didn't I was in my bed sleeping" Tamora denied.

"Did either of you see what happened" Andy asked Melinda and P.J. knowing they would tell him the truth.

"I saw someone push her but it wasn't Tamora" P.J. replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes uncle Andy."

"Alright go to bed we will figure out who did it in the morning" Andy stated with his serious voice.

The next day Melinda invited Alyssa over but not to hang out. She was tired of her and Tamora hating each other and always fighting. So When Alyssa arrived Melinda trapped both her and Tamora in the magic prof room. She explained they were not leaving until they got along and found at least one thing they had in common. It was just so stupid for a child turning thirteen in a few months to still hate someone with whom they had fought over a slide with at age four!

"We are nothing alike" Alyssa hissed, Tamora agreed.

"I hate this! I am missing the season two premier of Candy cane girls" Tamora stated annoyed.

"Wait you watch that show? So do I" Alyssa revealed.

"Really? Whose your favourite character?"

"Miles of course"

"Yea he is so cute" Tamora agreed.

Tamora and Alyssa started taking all about show and soon began talking about other things they had in common. They didn't even notice the time go by until Melinda let them out at supper time because Rebecca wanted Alyssa home since they were having guests. The girls made plans to watch the premier together when it played the next day for those who missed it the first time.

Wyatt was not joining his family for supper that night. Instead he was going on a date with a new girl in his English class named Mandy. Once they were seated at a little restaurant down town Mandy began talking non stop and Wyatt couldn't keep up. She finally stopped to place her order and Wyatt asked her how she was doing. This girl went on and on about how great her life had been ever since she moved from New York. He know at this point there wouldn't be a second date with her. He didn't mind girls who talked a lot but seriously he never got a word in and she kept changing the topic, he couldn't keep up with her.

That night Patty and Paris were arguing and this time it was only midnight. Coop walked in to see what was going on. Patty had accused Paris of stealing her pillow and blanket. Paris insisted she had been sleeping the entire night until Patty woke her up to yell. The missing pillow and blanket were on Paris's bed. Coop simply returned them to Patty and instructed them to quit fitting and sleep.

He decided to check on the other kids because his gut feeling was telling him too. After checking on Wyatt who was asleep, Coop opened Chris's bedroom door and couldn't believe what he saw. Chris was on the edge of his bed having a make out session with Dakota who none of the adults knew was there. Startled the teens jumped up and just starred at him. Coop knew this was something his parents should handle so he called Piper and Leo who were just as shocked. Coop left them to handle it and went back to bed.

"Dakota go call you parents tell them where you are, I'll give you a ride home" Piper instructed her and she nodded and left the room to do so.

"Piper let me handle this one, you just worry about getting her home safely" Leo said, Piper agreed and left the room.

"Don't be embarrassed it happens. Chris you know you are not allowed to have girls in your room at night or with the door closed, and you know all visitors need permission to be here" Leo stated.

"I get it ok but nothing happened, nothing was going to happen" Chris was embarrassed but rather talk to his dad than his mom.

"Just because you don't plan on anything happening doesn't mean it won't. Can we just make a deal that this won't happen again?"

"Yea deal."

"Alright and just be glad you have me. I was your age when I got caught and I had to deal with my mother" Leo stated and left the room.

With Tamora and Alyssa at Alyssa's house with Melinda, and P.J. playing with her sister, Kat couldn't hang out with them. So she decided to spend some time with her brother which didn't happen very often. Henry had recently gotten into comic books and he was more than happy to share it with his big sister. He explained the story line and basic stuff that she would need to know to understand. They were really bonding.

"Mommy Paris threw my colouring book out the window" Patty stated

"No I didn't, I haven't been our room all day" Paris pointed out.

"She's right mom it wasn't her" P.J. stated coming into the room.

"There are spirits in this house but I'm the only who can see them for some reason, they are the ones who put the pony on Patty's night stand and put Patty's pillow and blanket on Paris' bed" P.J. explained.

"I think I know why only you can see them, the Elders were telling us about it. It's a new power called Insight vision, it allows you to see things that don't want to be seen such as spirits and even cupids, white-lighters and witches who are being cloaked by magic" Andy explained, Paige nodded she had been told about this as well.

"Why do all the big kids get more powers, I only have one it's not fair" Patty whined.

"Children get up to six powers or less at any age"

"So there's a chance beaming will be my only power?"

"Maybe, but you should get at least one witch power" Phoebe replied.

The only way to get rid of the spirits was for P.J. to cast a spell from the book of shadows. It wasn't often she was allowed to actually cast the spells she spent time reading in the famous book of shadows. She said the spell then went around making sure it had worked. There was no sight of any spirits, it had worked, she had done it all on her own, she was proud.

It was after supper and the adults noticed something that didn't normally happen. Passion and Penny were playing together nicely. Nearby Aria and Mackenzie were getting along colouring in the colouring books together. When all four of them played together it always ended in a fight and most of the time none of them got along. Somehow two had bonded and the other two had bonded, or at least were getting along.

One the 13th of November Patty woke P.J. up to say happy birthday early in the morning. The now twelve year old hugged her younger sister and beamed down with her to the kitchen where everyone was eating. They sat down and the children began singing happy birthday to her.

"And happy birthday to Belle and Trixie" P.J. said throwing a piece of toast on the floor for her dog Belle and cat Trixie.

P.J. was still interested in having birthday parties, so at noon her friend Onia along with Alyssa arrived. Victor came as well, he hadn't visited in a few months. Back in August he hadn't been able to attend Parker's birthday due to work, and for the same reason missed Preston's birthday in September, though last month had called to say happy birthday to Chris.

"What's my update on P.J." Victor asked, he liked knowing how his grandchildren were doing.

"P.J. is pretty much all grown up, doesn't fight with the little ones, does what she's told, helps out around the house" Phoebe stated.

"She's got her new power as we told you" Coop said.

"She's doing fine at both schools, and she's a little more social now with her classmates" Phoebe added.

"She's a daddy's girl, and she's pretty close to Melinda and the twins as well as Parker, and she's been bonding with Patty and Penny" Coop finished.

It was hard to believe how grown their kids were now. How was it possible it was officially twelve years ago Phoebe held her new born daughter for the first time? It didn't seem possible Parker was already in fifth grade, what had happened to the tiny four year old excited to start kindergarten? Patty was almost six and talked so much and so well, what happened to the toddler who barely said a word and mispronounced the ones she did say? How was it possible the tiniest of them all was almost four years old?

Thinking back to 2006 when only two of the sixteen children were born, the time where Wyatt was only four and Chris only two, the time where Piper was pregnant with Melinda, Paige was pregnant with the twins and Phoebe may have not even been pregnant with P.J. yet, it didn't seem that long ago. Truth was it had been a long time ago, it had been about thirteen years.

Wyatt was only three months away from turning seventeen, Melinda along with the twins and P.J. were twelve. Back then there had only been two kids born and now there was sixteen. Back then the only ones living in the Halliwell manor was a pregnant Piper along with Leo and their boys. Back then Prue and Andy had still been dead, and now they were married with four children...their oldest already nine. In another thirteen years most of the children would be out of the house living their own lives.

It was amazing what thirteen years could do to a family. Wyatt who was the baby Piper thought she couldn't have, would graduate high school In June 2021, and it was already November 2019. Chris wasn't far behind his brother. The twelve year olds weren't far away from starting high school. Paris was in her last year of kindergarten, and the youngest four (Passion, Aria, Penny, and Mackenzie) would be in kindergarten next September! So much had happened with their home, school, family, friends. It was bittersweet knowing it wouldn't be long before the children would start leaving home one by one, some year after year, but it was exciting to see what would become of their lives in another thirteen years.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter twelve**

 **Christmas**

December 22 was the day Phoebe, Coop, P.J., Patty, and Penny were in the audience at the cupid training camp. Today was the day Parker would graduate and decide if she wanted to become an official working cupid. If she didn't she would have to give up the cupid powers she had been given while at the camp, and she wouldn't have any cupid responsibilities. Her family already knew what her decision was and they were willing to accept it. Phoebe and Coop and had an agreement, they would not force their children to become cupids, charmed ones, or witches who chased and vanquished demons.

"This is an important decision each cupid in training has to make. Is this life really for them? We will not shame those who don't want this life, and will accept all those who do" Boss Elder stated.

"Parker Elise Halliwell come onto the stage" Boss Elder called.

Parker came onto the stage and shook his hand but didn't receive a diploma. Boss Cupid led her to a table where a contact laid on the table. If she singed it she would be an official cupid, if not she would get to keep the cupid powers she had she before starting the camp but wouldn't be known as a cupid in the love industry, she would just be Parker the cupid witch. Parker looked at her parents and mouthed the words "I'm sorry."

"I really tried to want to this life, but the truth is I would be better use to the world doing my mother's job, being a charmed one or just a vanquishing witch" Parker stated with courage.

"You will make a fine witch one day Parker, you may go sit with your family until the ceremony is over" Boss Elder instructed. He accepted her decision but was always a little bummed when one of his students went another way.

"I'm sorry dad I know you wanted this for me" Parker apologized.

"Parker never apologize for who you are and what you want" Coop replied and gave her a hug to let her know he still loved her just as much.

Even though Parker had decided against the cupid life her family was still happy for her return home. She received a hundred hugs and everyone let her know they weren't mad. She was lucky to have a family that allowed her to make her own future and accept what she wanted to do with it.

The next day was Patty's sixth birthday, and since the following day was Christmas eve none of the family were invited, instead Patty just had a play-date with some kids in her class. She was at the point where she played with everyone and didn't have any actual friends. She was a very happy little girl, full of opinions, laughter and love.

On Christmas eve after supper Kat went to the attic and summoned Grams and grandma Patty from the spirit realm. They both gave her a hug and followed her down to the living room to greet the others. The younger children went running to them for hugs and fought each other for their attention.

"Welcome to the land of chaos, I am one of the parents and proud to say four of the best behaved are mine" Phoebe stated, everyone laughed.

Melinda didn't wait to turn on the Christmas carols and start dancing as Kat sang along. One by one more of the children joined in. Piper and Phoebe prepared some hot chocolate and passed around the glasses. The adults watched the children with smiles, it wasn't often when all of the kids were getting along and doing something together. Even Wyatt and Chris were dancing with the children. They were all laughing and trying to sing at the same time which only made them laugh harder.

Right before bed the children were allowed to open one present, like every year it was a pair of Christmas Pajamas they would wear that night. The floor was full of wrapping paper and happy children thanking their parents over and over again. The fathers then lead them upstairs to get them all in bed and make sure they stayed there.

"You four are giving those kids a wonderful life, the life I had hoped to give you" Patty told her daughters she hadn't had the chance to raise.

"You gave Piper and I great memories before you know...and now we can have more great moments with you" Prue said to make her feel better.

"Don't forget to stop and watch them or you'll miss it, they grow up in a blink of an eye" Grams stated.

"Yea they do, they say making memories is all for the kids, but we get to treasure them to and have something to remember once they're all out making their own stories" Phoebe said, she was so grateful she had four beautiful healthy daughters.

The next morning it wasn't even five yet when the children stomped down the sitars with their parents behind them yawning. They ran over to the tree and got their hands on presents with their names on them. Leo had the camera on ready to capture another Christmas, but instead of watching it happen through the lenses of a camera he watched his own eyes. The children were laughing and cheering as they opened their gifts. With magical children, it was actually Santa who gave them presents.

For breakfast they had a feast with eggs, french toast, bacon, pancakes, waffles. After they gathered in the living room and talked to each other. This was something they always seemed to busy to do on a regular day. Patty was making everyone laugh with her jokes, and Aria had her first full conversation with her oldest brother. Victor and Sam also stopped by, though Sam only stayed and hour or two.

So weather you were dead, in your forties, teenagers, tween, school age children or pre-schoolers, Christmas was special. It was the one time of the year the whole family was together sharing stories, memories, jokes, and laughter. A time where a big family could bond and spend time together. It was days like Christmas that would give all these children and their parents great memories to carry close to their hearts for the rest of their lives.


End file.
